Feelings of Love: A Gilmore Girls Musical
by SpirtWriter106
Summary: What if GG was a musical Rory and Logan are friend but both have feelings for each other they don't know how they other feelings. What happens when a night of fun and a little bit of drama and a drunken Truth or Dare make Rory sign up for the school play
1. Audition? Audition!

Feelings of Love: A Gilmore Girls Musical 

Summary:  What if Gilmore Girls was a musical? Rory and Logan have been best friends since junior High they've always been close. Now in their second year of High School they both realize they have feelings that are more than a platonic friendship. At the "Damn we have to go back to school" Party a simple game of truth or dare and factors of alcohol and an already drunk Finn cause the couple to have to audition for the school musical "Feelings of Love" ending with them getting the lead roles. What happens when there's no acting in their feelings. What happens when the too fall for each other… Please R&R check out my other stories: Change is good but a guy is better, Love, Fight, Happiness.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own GG… I wish

Audition...? Audition! 

Rory Gilmore was on her way to her friend Stephanie's. It was the Friday before school started they had one last weekend before they would go back into the world of studying and typing papers. Rory loved school but she enjoyed the parties that they threw. Hanging with her friends was a way that Rory let lose, before Rory met them she was shy and would spend the Friday night studying or having a movie night with her mother. Since she met them she would go on vacation with them to go skiing or to Florida for summer vacation. Every time there was a party they ended up playing truth or dare it would be hilarious but it also ended up with Steph or Collin getting into a fight when one of them had to confess something that the other didn't they then would spend half the rest of the time at the party screaming at each other, and the other half making up. Finn no doubt was always drunk their wasn't anyway we could stop him unless you have a juicy secret to hold against him but his crazy drunken antics were funny as hell and it was always awkwardly funny when he went through a naked phase, when Finn was younger he used to be naked a lot, his parents never cared they just thought he'd grow out of it well he didn't in fact he never did it only got worse and more routine. Rory remembered when she walked into Finns house and saw his dancing to Britney Spears "Hit me baby one more time" it was shocking yet Rory couldn't keep her eyes away he was doing all the twist and was mimicking her dance moves from the video, once he was done Rory burst out laughing only embarrassing Finn more, Finn had a secret obsession with Britney Spears. As Rory walked into the party she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, she was crushing on her best friend and no one knew besides her mother when she was forced to confess.

Logan Huntzberger was the schools it boy but also the schools playboy, he was notorious for the women he dated and screwed. On most days you'd see him up against a wall or a locker with a girl with his tongue shoved down her throat. It always hurt when she saw it but then when she was with him and her friends he was always nice and quiet a charmer he was funny and smart even though he had the reputation but Rory never got her hopes up because she knew that he would never fall for her. Rory was a girlfriend girl and Logan was random hook ups guy it would never work, but she never got over the crush all their friends knew she had a crush on him but they also knew that Logan liked her back but he was to scared to act on it. So both friends went on, Logan dating every girl at school while Rory was single and ready to mingle. Rory needed to get out there she told herself she would and that she wouldn't let Logan Huntzberger get her down.

Rory arrived walking into the huge party that was Steph's house. She automatically saw Finn at the bar and walked over to say hi.

"Rory, love you made it. We were worried you were going to skip out on us" Finn said in his Australian accent of his,

"Well I just couldn't stay away from you Finny you're so addictive."

"Hey I'm taken, but I could meet you in the closet. Nobody will have to know"

"Finn! You're with Rose!"

"I was kidding. Luv you're very attractive but not my type besides you're not a red head, close but not the real thing."

"Oh how will I live with the disappoint that Finn wont sleep with me, oh I know I'll go find Steph. Where is she by the way?"

"oh Steph and Collin got into a fight. So she's trying to piss him off by dancing with Pat over there, and boy is it working that's Collin's 6th drink."

"Well Collin was always the jealous type, what did they fight about this time"

"oh well Rose and Steph were talking about how many kids they wanted Rose said two, thank god. But Steph wants 5. Collin flipped out and then asked her who she thought she was going to have those kids with. Steph told him she expect to have them with him and he freaked even more, it was pretty hilarious. Collin said he wasn't going to have that many kids and Steph said then he wont be getting laid the entire room was quiet besides me and Logan who were laughing so hard at Collin, and then Steph left and that's why she's dancing while Collin is going to be drinking himself into oblivion. God it's my turn to take care of him, maybe I can rent a dumpster for him to stay in until he's done puking."

"Finn you know that's mean," Rory said in her knowing tone

"Fine I'll get him home safely but if he pukes on me I'm leaving him on the side of the road."

"Eh at least it was an attempt" Rory said as she walked away from Finn and over to Steph and her dance partner Pat.

"Steph, Hey"

"Oh! Rory! Yay your here I was getting worried you were ditching us."

"I would never without a legit excuse"

"Always reliable. Ror come dance with me and Pat"

"Sure why not"

Rory joined the small group and ended up grinding in the middle of Pat and Steph. Rory found it enjoyable especially since she could tell a lot of guys were turned on. A lot had smiles and others were trying to join them as her and Steph continued to dance without a care, when shots came on it was a surprise they could still dance, they went harder on the dance floor with their jersey shore fits pumping skills, Rory and Steph were on fire, when the song came to an end they needed a drink and bad before they could go back to the dance floor.

"I need a drink"

"Same! Meet back in 5"

"Will do"

Rory walked to the bar got a shot, (ironic) as she asked the bartender for another one a voice came behind her making her jump a foot in the air.

"Nice dancing out their" Robert said with a smirk that made Rory uncomfortable

"Thanks, the music just flows through to me"

"I Could tell your grinding skills could give any guy satisfaction" Robert said slyly

Rory's smile turned into a frown as she understood him "Ew, pervert" Rory said as she took her shot and a water bottle and walked passed Robert, She didn't get far.

Robert grabbed her arm pulling her back to him "Don't go we were just having fun"

"Your fun is different from mines, now let me go"

"I'm not done"

"Robert if you don't let go I'll cause a scene"

"Please do, no one will hear you. The music's too loud and everyone's too caught up in their own lives to give a damn about you, Now what do you say we go somewhere quiet, I promise not to bite… much" Robert said grinning as he whispered into Rory's ear.

"Let go" Rory said getting fed up with him she looked around seeing if anyone could help her, She found Collin but he was too busy watching Steph. Finn went god knows where and Rory hadn't seen Logan at all since she arrived she was screwed she'd have to listen to Robert or else she might end up hurt. She hated being helpless, _I really need to learn some physical combat skills, _Rory though in her head

"C'mon" Robert said tugging on her arm leading her up the stair and towards a bedroom, before Robert could open the door a fist connected to his faced, making him loosen his grip freeing Rory, As she turned around she found a very pissed off blonde with tousled messy hair and expressive brown eyes that you could see into for hours he was pissed, who could blame him, Logan hated Robert since they were kids and everyone knew he was dangerous and sadistic. Logan grabbed Rory's arm shaking her out of her thoughts when she noticed Logan bringing her back downstairs and to Finn.

"Stay with Finn" Logan's first words were to her

Rory nodded her head

"Keep her safe until I'm done with him."

"What am I supposed to do she doesn't listen to me!" Finn whined only making Logan more mad

"Stop talking about me like I can't hear you" They continued to ignore me.

"Finn! dance with her, have a drink, do something just keep her away from Robert! if he gets through me or his friends if they're around their half as crazy as him and I can't be blamed for her death."

"Ok I'll keep her safe" Finn said noticing how much Logan cared about Rory even if Rory was to naïve to notice

"Thanks, man" Logan walked away after that without a second glance, Rory felt bad he was doing this for her. She wanted to help, but how? The best she could do was distance herself from Robert, _no problem there; I'd do anything to never see his face again._

"You ok luv?"

"Yeah Finny I'm fine"

"You don't look it you're shaking "Finn said handing her his sweater, Rory put it on, she hadn't noticed she was shaking, Guess being taken against your will by a sadistic asshole does something to you. The night wasn't supposed to be like this, it was to be fun and tons of booze they hadn't even had their traditional Truth or Dare. She hoped Logan could handle himself against Logan. She still felt bad that it was for her, but she was happy that someone saved her before it got worse. Logan always came to her rescue he was her Clark Kent. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"RORY!" Steph's voice broke through her thoughts "Oh my god I heard are you ok!" Steph asked as she hugged Rory along with Rosemary turning it into a group hug.

"Guys I'm Fine you guys should be worried about Logan he went after Robert"

"He's a big boy Rory, don't worry. If anyone can take Robert it's Logan"

Just then Logan walked into the conversation "What about me" Logan said with a smirk

"See told you he'd be fine, maybe a little cockier but he's fine"

"Thank god you're okay!" Rory cried as she hugged him

"Ace I'm ok; the question should be aimed at you"

"Logan I'm fine he didn't do any physical damage just mentally"

"Good, God Rory it freaked me out when I saw you with Robert, I knew you would never go for him, especially when he was gripping your arm like there was no tomorrow, which one of yours turn was it to watch Rory?" Logan turned the question to the boys, Finn raised his hand while a pout formed on his face "Finn you were supposed to make sure he didn't go anywhere near her, even if Finns defensives were down, Collin you should have been the back up if I wasn't around"

"Again I'm right here!" Rory exclaimed calling everyone's attention on her "Now what are you talking about it was Finns turn, you guys take turns on protecting us!" Rory asked surprised they couldn't ignore her this time she had Steph and Rose to back her up.

"WHAT!" they both exclaimed at the same time "Answer her right now" Steph said first, she was always the one to take control and make the boys talk to them, it always came in handy when they wanted to know what they others got the other for Christmas

"Well… "Finn said

"Since the first problem with Robert we've made a schedule for who was protecting who, it worked, whenever he came we were always there. "

"Aww "The girls said in unison kissing each guy on the cheek, Rory ignored the spark she always got when she was in close contact with Logan.

"Aw they had our best well-being at heart; I'm just suspicious as to why they didn't tell us."

"Yeah I'm starting to wonder that too" Steph said agreeing with Rory, Rose nodded her head they all turned towards the boys who were all looking down at their shoes. That gave it away they weren't telling them anything.

"Boys, what aren't you telling us" Rory said sounding like a mother who just found out her sons had a secret

"Well…" Finn started again. Logan smacked him in the back of his head, while Finn pouted and Collin looked anywhere but the girls.

"Tell us or were going to tell the whole school you guys have herpes" Steph said with a smirk on her face while the other two laughed.

"You wouldn't" Logan said with a serious look on his face

"Try me"

"Steph you're bluffing"

"Am I?" Steph turned to the party "Hey everybody "Steph called out to the group in the party room it got quiet as everyone waited for Steph's announcement." Collin, Finn and Logan all have…" She was cut off from Collin's scream she turned around and walked over to their group again

"Tell me Collin or else your reputation and sex life is done" Steph was playing dirty and it was funny as hell to watch Collin squirm.

"Fine… It was before Finn started dating Rose and You and me, we also did it to keep away guys that we thought weren't good enough for you guys. Please don't tell the school I have herpes their so many women out there… " Collin trailed off as he saw the look Steph gave him when he said women _oh he's screwed, defiantly not getting laid tonight _

"You what? Wait don't answer that answer this was it all of us? Seriously you guys did that,"

"Why would you do that, some sort of jealousy?"

"No we were just protecting you!" Logan responded

"We can protect ourselves without you jackasses!" Rose exclaimed

"Really cause look what just happened to Rory, that's a great example at girl power" Logan snapped back

"I can handle myself thank you very much, god! You're such a dick!" Rory screamed back, she knew that she was lying to herself and to Logan she really was screwed against Robert but she wasn't going to let Logan call her weak.

"Rory! He was holding you and taking you upstairs into a room, planning to do god knows what!"

"You don't know what was happening what if I wanted to be up there with him! What if I had a plan and was going to go Buffy on his ass"

"You've seriously watch to much Buffy, if you think you can beat a guy up like she can"

"Oh look who just won the dick award, I'm so done." Rory said offended she couldn't take it anymore she was tired of Logan treating her like a baby. She stormed away and to her room that she had made hers she spent so much time with Steph she actually had her own room, Rose did too.

She sat on the bed and pulled on of the many books she had brought here off the shelf and started reading it she was comfortable until she heard a knock on her door, She knew it was Steph, Steph always came to check on Rory, which surprised her more when a different blonde came in instead of her best friend.

"Go away, Logan"

"No, we need to talk"

"No we don't, I'm done talking to you"

"Well then you don't have to talk just listen, Rory I'm sorry about what I said, you're not weak, your very strong, you didn't shed any tears after the whole Robert thing tonight. It's just your my best friend and I want to protect you all the time, I can't help it. I know you could have handled yourself against Robert but I lost control, please forgive me,"

"Logan you have to know I'm 16 years old, I'm not the 11 year old Rory with pigtails that you used to know, I'm mature and I can protect myself, I forgive you but pull something like that again without my consent and I will go full Buffy on your ass, I can't believe you use that against me!" Rory exclaimed remembering him insult Buffy.

Logan knew he hit a special sore spot there, Rory was obsessive about Buffy the vampire slayer they usually had a movie night with each season, Buffy was funny and witty, very pretty and extremely strong for a girl so skinny as her. He was mad when he said that about Buffy and knew Rory would hold it against him for a while. He had some serious groveling to do for that one

"Ace I'm sorry I insulted Buffy, how bout we have a movie night of Buffy to make up for it."

"It's the least you can do, You insulted Buffy, what is wrong with you!" Rory said smacking Logan's arm

"Ow! ACE that hurt, I take it back you are strong!"

"Good you deserved it."

"Ok now that you've beaten me up, let's go play truth or dare"

"Oh truth or dare! I'm in!"

Rory and Logan walked out of her room laughing and talking about Buffy and the Vampires she killed on a daily basis and her relationship with the notorious vamp spike that was so cute with his bleach blonde hair. When they reached the group they were already around in a circle ready to play truth or dare.

"C'mon you two, were ready to start"

Rory and Logan separated and sat down to start. The game went on with Finn doing dares and Steph confessing that she kissed mark fuller in 7th grade. All the girls "ew" while Collin changed three shades of Red. When Finn was drunk enough to start doing silly things as his dare. It was Finns turn and he spun the bottle by this time they changed it to the usual couples Truth or Dare it was Collin and Steph, Finn and Rose and Rory and Logan being as they were the only ones left. When the bottle landed on Rory she was forced to take a shot then say dare being as truth wasn't a good thing for Rory to confess especially with her ranting ability they would have never gotten off her.

"Rory, Logan I dare you two to sign up for the school musical" Finn said randomly and with a bit of a slur.

"What!" Rory exclaimed. Everyone knew that Rory could sing really well but she was always shy they only found out when they were all looking for her to hang out and walked in on her singing "Cry" form Mandy Moore in the Chorus room when she saw us she nearly fainted. But Finn daring her to try out for the play made it worse she had to sing in front of strangers… Rory knew she couldn't back down from this. She had no option but to have to audition from the school play. Rory swallowed and finally spoke

"Audition…?"

"Audition!" Finn said excitedly if Rory lived from this she was going to kill Finn

_Well this night took an unexpected turn… _


	2. Time to Face the Music Literally

Thanks for the reviews guys! You all rock! I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one… So I'm going to stop talking now and let you start on the second chapter of "Feelings of love: A Gilmore Girls Musical. Enjoy!

Time to Face the Music… Literally

Rory woke up on Monday morning sad and depressed and only dreading the day even more as she remembered what she was being forced to do today. As Rory got out of bed and trudged over to her closet she looked in to find the Chilton Uniform that she had to wear every day. As she looked around the closet she couldn't find it and then came to the conclusion that her mom thought it would be funny to hide her uniform again, which always resulted in Rory being late. To add to her horrible morning and she hadn't even had coffee yet.

"Great" Rory mumbled as she walked out of her room fully preparing to give Lorelei the full anger she was feeling. "Lorelei Victoria Gilmore! Where is my uniform?" Rory shouted up at her mother as she climbed the stairs and barged into her mother's room. Rory walked in and found her mother adding eyeliner to her eyes and turning to look at Rory giving her the innocent look that she always put on when she knew she was guilty of something.

"What are you talking about Rory?" Lorelei asked

"Mom! I don't have time for this Logan will be here in 20 minutes to pick me up and you have made it impossible for me to have a good morning when you decided to hide my uniform, God when do you have time to do this?"

"Lots and lots of planning when I was pregnant with you?" Lorelei asked trying to lighten the mood, she knew how angry Rory got when she couldn't find her uniform but today she just couldn't help it. It was always too easy for her to pull pranks on Rory.

"Not funny, now where is my uniform?"

"Rory honey you are honestly mistaken if you think I actually had time to get dressed, put on make-up and make coffee and between that put in time to hide your uniform, see that's a long list I wouldn't' have time to do that"

"Mom your nose, it's growing" Rory said referring to her mom as the wooden boy who came to life.

"No it's not; it's the right size and all" Lorelie said while inching over towards her dresser, trying not to let Rory notice.

Rory looked behind her mother, noticing how she was trying to hide the fact that the uniform was behind her hoping that Rory wouldn't notice. Rory walked behind her mom and grabbed her Skirt and sweater and tights and turned to her mother.

"Mom you are the worst liar, besides you couldn't hide it from me any longer before I would have been forced to attack you."

"Hey! I take offense to that, who got Taylor to let you out of the pageant by telling him you got the chicken pocks!"

"Ok maybe not the worse liar, but you defiantly need a hobby"

Lorelei could only pout at her retreating daughter, the pout turned into a smile when she heard Ror exclaim when she saw the time.

"My job is done" Lorelei said with a smirk

Rory raced back to her room getting changed and curling her hair in record time as she pulled her head band on, checking the time again she realized that thanks to her mother's delay she would have no time to get coffee, didn't her mother understand that she needed coffee as much as she did, maybe it was her master plan to keep all the coffee to herself, Rory was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Damnit! Logan your annoyingly on time again!" Rory shouted as she made her way to the door slinging her back pack on in the process. Rory opened the door to find Logan with that knee weakening smirk and a two cups of coffee in his hands. Rory couldn't contain her graditude as she grabbed him in a hug and took the coffee in her hand.

"My hero!" Rory said after she finished her first cup only wanting more, grabbing the second one out of Logan's hand

"Woah someone really needs coffee this morning"

"Yeah my mom thought it would be funny to hide my uniform again" Rory said loud enough for Lorelei to hear ass he came down the stairs

"And it was" Lorelei said "Hey blondie"

"Hey Lorelei, she really does find to much enjoyment in making you late"

"That's what I said"

"Ready , Ace?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for today, Did I mention how many times I was going to kill Finn for making me do this"

"Uh I think you're up to nine"

"Good at least someone's keeping count"

"Hey I'm not too happy about it either, only you know about my singing talents"

"Yeah, you knew before the others, until you all walked in on my singing session in the chorus room"

"This is going to be bad"

"Big time"

Rory and Logan had just made it to Chilton when they noticed their friends walking up to them, Finn was hiding behind Collin, afraid that I might kill him, I mean I did try to attempt to kill him after the shock wore off, Finn made a run for it and found himself on top of the roof in the freezing cold.

"Finn stop hiding I'll try to refrain from killing you… _for now_" Rory said mumbling the last parts under her breathe only Logan heard her making him smirk.

"OK, luv. But I must defend myself and say that I was drunk when I dared you to"

"You're always drunk, it's not an excuse!" Rory said getting a little irate she didn't have enough coffee to do this

"I didn't think you would be so uptight about it, C'mon Ror. It's just auditioning for the play no biggie"

"Oh man, I don't have enough coffee to deal with this, and I have AP Calc first period, I'll deal with you later Finn"

Finn only shrunk more behind Collin as Rory glared and walked away, the remaining people in their group burst out laughing as Rory walked away and Finn began shivering. You never wanted to get on Rory's bad side, she was the sweetest girl but you never wanted to mess with her when she didn't have enough coffee in her system or when she was forced to audition for the play. Logan wasn't happy about it either but he found it amusing how Rory was taking it out on Finn,

It was the end of the day, the first time she was actually dreading the end of the day, It was time for Rory to audition for the play, She would have to sing in front of strangers and if her voice wasn't good enough she would get embarrassed and screamed at by the Chorus teacher, Rory was slowly walking to the Auditorium as she was deep in thought, debating if she should ditch and heading straight for the bus stop to take her back into Stars Hollow, or to just get in and get out and head straight for the bust stop to take her to shame and wallow in her self-pit. She made it to the door and was trying to find the will for her to open it when a voice came up behind her, making her jump a foot in the air.

"Are you going to open the door Ace, or are you trying to telepathically walk through it, cause if you are and it's not working let me try, I know a great method "

"Hey Logan, I was just trying to find the will to open the door while thinking of ways to kill Finn slowly and painfully, and old rusty pair of scissors come to mind"

"Oh, well I'll help you with that but our friends are waiting in their to watch us Audition, So it's time to face the music… Literally"

Grabbing Logan's hand they both walked in and prepared themselves to Audition…

Ok so I know I left it as a cliffy but I got tired and I figured you guys would like it and I could also ask for some suggestions so I'm trying to figure out which song they should sing. It's a toss up between

You are the music in me

My Boo

Right Here, Right Now

Everyday

Just want to be with you

I'll be

Now I realize their HSM songs but who says I can't put them in there right? Ok so tell me which song you like best and I'll put it in. Thanks for all the reviews,

-SpirtWriter-


	3. I Just wanna be with You

I Just want to be with you…

Rory was nervous she had watched audition after audition, most were good and could sing better then Rory, but the most half was terrible and had no business auditioning for the play, As she watched a blonde girl try to sing Cry by Mandy Moore she thought how if Mandy Moore heard this she would want to stop the type and just tell the girl to go home, as she hit the high note that ended the song she squeaked so high she could have broken glass, Rory looked up at Logan only to find him smirking, he was so calm about having to sing in front of the rejects that would then be pissed at you if you sounded better than them, it was a lose, lose situation. Rory was screwed it was already too late Finn signed her up and now she had to face her maker, she was the bitchiest teacher at Chilton and she never smiled she gave attitude and failed students if she didn't like them. Rory was in danger, all thoughts and worries were washed away when Logan suddenly took grip of her hand and gave her a squeeze, he did it often but even when he did it always made Rory lose her train of thought , becoming all mushed. All train of thought came back when she heard Mrs. Birtwell call their names.

"Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger"

It seemed that the room stilled and a bunch of hushed voices were heard as they took in Logan's name being called for a drama production. As Rory froze Logan took her hand and dragged her to the center of the stage.

"Here" he said politely

"What song will you be singing?"

"I just want to be with you" eyebrows rose as he took in the fact that they were together and going to sing a duet. She didn't say anything but took the sheet music out and gave it to the person sitting at the piano.

"You may start when you like"

Logan walked over to Rory squeezing her hand and giving her the reassuring smile that he'd used many times; Rory took a deep breath and got ready to sing.

When the beginning of I just want to be with you came on, Rory looked over at Logan he was smirking, he knew her love for High School Musical she made him sit through a whole night of all three movies. She knew every song word for word, the fact that he chose one of her favorites touched her heart, it built up her confidence she knew she could sing very well she just needed the boost to make her heart start beating again. Rory looked out into the audience and noticed that her friends were sitting in the seats smiling back at them,

_Oh god, here we go… _

Logan started the song singing as Troy would in High School Musical singing the first two lines and then Rory joined him, singing the last to three lines.

I got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our futures coming soon  
We're Being pulled a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you

As Rory spoke the last words with Logan she noticed how true the words were, Logan always had her back and she knew it, Their relationship was close, but she couldn't help the pang in her stomach that told her she wanted more than just a friendship, ignoring it Rory contuined to sing the next lines:

We're Being pulled a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you

Your on my mind your in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

(Be with you)

You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
Its sunny but raining, but its alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that your kidding me every time.

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me.

As Rory sang the words she knew that she would and always could count on Logan. It was the kind of person he was he was relaible to her and would drop anything, any date, any family thing no matter the cost to come to Rory's side and help her. She couldn't help but smile as he twirled her around as she twirled around to th other side they were so cute and to the naked eye they looked like a couple but if you really knew them they were just close friends that seemed to be really close that should be dating because they were perfect for each other

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..

Rory was far away from Logan when he gestured for her to come over she ran towards him and he caught her swinging her around again how Troy swung Gabriella in High school musical 3.  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with

Ending the song Rory was lost in Logan's eyes not noticing the applaud that they got from their audience that she forgot all about, she was so lost in Logan and the new revelation she made about her feelings for Logan She liked him and a lot more than a friend, but he couldn't like her the same way he was in love with his get laid by any girl with long leggy legs blond hair and fake boobs, it was how he was and she would have to deal with the fact that she now had a crush on her best friend, Rory finally found the strength to take her eyes off Logan when they looked at the now huge crowded of people that entered the auditorium when she was performing she looked over at her friends who were all holding different expressions, Finns was happy and seemed to be clapping profusely as she noticed his hands were bright pink, Collin was one look of shock and surprise but there was a hint of happiness that he was showing for his friends, Steph's was joyful but she also had this smirk on her face say "I saw that look, we need to talk later" Rory was looking forward to that. And lastly Rose was happy and had the same smirk as Steph did, Rory was in for it tonight when she was alone with her two best friends she was actually really scared and was going to avoid her friends at all cost. Luckily Mrs. Birtwell intervened and announced who had what parts shocking Rory and Logan the most.

"Ok since they were the last ones for the lead roles, I know who will fill the part perfectly, Drumroll please"

The drummer boy in the background started and then Mrs. Birtwell said :

"Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger will play, Alexis and Matt"

"WHAT!" Rory shrieked scaring everyone, while all eyes turned on her

""You are our leading women" Mrs., Birtwell said

"Wow,_ this wasn't supposed to happen_" Rory whispered the last part to herself, Then turned to Logan and noticed that he was smiling

"What are you smiling about" Rory asked confused and irate by his smugness

"You just look so cute when you're angry"

"Not angry, irritated"

"What's the difference, still cute?"

"Alright then Matt, I say we pay our friends back and make them audition for the other parts"

"Sounds good to me, I'm always up for a little payback"

"That's very true"

"I know" Logan said with that cocky smirk of his, made Rory want to smack it right off,_ or kiss if off, oh! Why did I just think that now I'll be dreaming about his lips!_ Rory chastised herself before shaking it off and walking over to the audition paper while Mrs. Birtwell was preoccupied with the losers. She wrote down 4 names and then walked over to the four names listed on the audition paper waiting for Mrs. Birtwell.

"Hey Guys" Rory said to her friends with a smug smirk on her face, her friends didn't know what they were in for

"Hey, Ror you were great" Steph said first hugging her friend in the process

"Thanks I was so nervous, then I heard the song Logan chose and I knew I would be ok." Rory said smiling up at him.

"Ya who knew you were a HSM fan; you could be Gabriella if you had black hair." Thanks Collin

"No problem"

"Luv I never knew you could sing like that, And Logan you've been holding out on us"

Logan just shrugged,

"Finn! You've heard me sing before"

"No I was too drunk to remember." Finn said

"Finn when are you not drunk? You come to school drunk all the time"

"Can't you just take the compliment luv, and get off my drinking habits"

"Fine Finny I give up"

"Yay! I win!" Finn said in a very childishly manner, Rory just rolled her eyes at Finn he wouldn't stop dancing around until called the second round of kids Finn stopped and their whole group stoped talking and glared at Logan and Rory when they heard their names called

Steph spoke first : "You didn't!"

Collin next "You suck Huntzberger"

Rose next "Rory!" Rose whined

Finn was last and most surprising "YAY! SINGING!" He then ran up on stage eagerly waiting for music to begin so he could show off his singing skills.

"oh Finn," Logan said shaking his head

"Forget about Finn, Huntzberger, Gilmore why did you sign us up to sing?"

"Because we thought it would be a nice group thing if we all ended up singing in the play"

"Oh you so didn't you only did it so you could get us back for making you guys audition!" Steph yelled

"AWW! She caught us!" Rory said looking at Logan" Oh well, still have to go up there"

"Like hell I am going up there"

"Collin you know just as well as I do that if sees that you didn't get up there you're going up their by force" Logan said with his usual smirk he knew that his friend couldn't back down from this. It just wasn't possible

"Fine but I will get you back Huntzberger"

"Whatever you say McCrae"

As the group walked on stage and prepared to sing Rory and Logan took their seats and prepared to watch their friends be embarrassed in front of the whole school. But Rory and Logan didn't know that their friends were hiding something from them. Collin, Rose, Steph and Finn could all sing very well to. They used to have play dates and sing but they always kept it from Logan from fear of being teased. Rory wasn't told because she was a new edition to the group and they weren't sure if they could trust her with that secret.

Following with the High school musical theme they sung the group song from the end of the first High school Musical. When Steph opened her mouth singing the role of Sharpey Evans she sounded beautiful they sang in perfect tune and her voice sounded just like Sharpey in the movie. Then it was Collin he sounded very manly and yet sang just as good as Steph then Finn, Finn was a shocker because they heard Finn sing before and he was horrible but he must of have thrown his voice so that he would sound awful but the Australian sounded as beautiful as Steph did. Rose was last and she sang just as well. Listening to her friends in shock and happiness she turned over to Logan to find him smiling but had the same expression of shock on his face.

"You never knew they could sing like that?" Rory whispered over to Logan

"No I guess they hid it from me. I don't blame them but I wished they'd told me" Logan said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Rory felt bad, she knew how close they were but she didn't think they would have kept something like that from him. It wasn't' anything to be ashamed of, but I guess they thought he would have teased them or something.

"There's a reason they did Logan. We'll find out"

"I know Rory; I just thought we told each other everything." His voice had lowered as he finished his sentence she felt her heart tug inside as he looked so broken and hurt, she hated seeing Logan like that. She's only seen it once and that was when his first real girlfriend had cheated on him, Logan found them in a closet at a party half naked, Rory was with him he was in tears as he watched the girl he thought he loved half naked with Robert, that was part of the reason why Logan and Robert never got along. Robert was sadistic and dangerous but he also always went for Logan's sloppy seconds, it was wrong in a lot of ways but they seemed to never get along especially when Rory first came to Chilton and Robert helped her find her locker Logan was very protective of her she had wondered why and then she found out when she walked around a corner one day at school and saw Robert trying to rape a girl, Rory had helped her which only made her a big blip on Roberts radar hence the constant run ins and the guys taking turns watching them. Rory couldn't stand seeing him hurt she took his hand and squeezed it she ignored the spark that she got when she squeezed his hand. She knew and understood her newfound feelings for Logan but she needed to concentrate on her comforting him and nothing else for now…

Ok so that's the end of the Chapter! Was it good! Tell me I want to know what you think and any ideas that you want in the story, Now you know Rory and Logan got the leading roles but what about out their friends we'll have to see about that in the next chapter right? Tune in and please REVIEW!

P.S. The next chapter will have a POV for Logan about how he felt about their audition, Hope you enjoy it, R&R please

-SpirtWriter-


	4. He Always Loved Her

Logan Huntzberger was a lot of things, cocky, arrogant, a ladies man, slacker, a disappointment to his father, the Huntzberger heir, a Richie rich, all those things were the names that people had gave him as the years went on but one name that they never called him was a singer. He never sang in front of others he was always self-conscious and didn't want people to know about it was something he could keep to himself something that a girl wouldn't try to fake that she knew just to get into his pants and have a one fruitless, unfulfilling night with THE Logan Huntzberger. But that all changed that one night that Finn had made him and Rory dare them to audition for the school play, he wasn't happy he had to do it because that meant he would have to let out his long kept secret he knew he would have to let it out sometime but he wished he had actual control over it and he chose the day but he also knew that he had to keep a calm leveled head for Rory's sake he knew of her singing abilities he loved that she could sing it only made his feelings for her deeper and more risky.

"For Rory." Logan whispered to himself. He'd been doing that since Friday night, _for Rory_ turned into his mantra, he said it every moment he felt that he would just bail, but when Rory was involved he knew he couldn't he knew that he couldn't leave her alone on that stage in front of everyone and have her sing in front of the entire school. As they walked on the stage after Mrs. Birtwell called their names he made sure to squeeze her hand reassuring her that everything was going to be alright and that he would be right there with her, When he heard the music start is heart beat only stared faster, looking over at Rory and looking into her big blue orbs, his heart calmed and started to hum as he relaxed and waited for the time when he would start the song with the first lyrics.

I got a lot of things  
I have to do...  
All these distractions  
Our futures coming soon  
We're Being pulled a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you

Logan's mind went into overdrive as he thought about how true those words were for him and Rory, when he was out on a date and Rory needed him he dropped that girl like she was last month clothes and went to Rory's rescue. Their futures were coming they were in their junior year of high school and she was already getting early acceptance letters he was Yale bound there wasn't any other college he could go to he was automatically accepted because of who his father was. But his friends were going to as their families' instance he didn't like the small chance that Rory wouldn't be with them in their college years it was the time for new experiences and ton and tons of partying he couldn't stand to get through it without Rory by his side along with his friends. They had never been separated very long unless Mitchum forced him somewhere but even then him and Rory were always in contact he had a close relationship with Rory, he thought he would die if he didn't have Rory around. He was broken through his thoughts when Rory responded in her beautiful angel voice, he hadn't heard her sing in a while and he missed it, once when Logan was sick she sang him to sleep he had a peaceful sleep and dreamed for hours, he felt much better the next morning. He answered her with the next lyrics: We're Being pulled a hundred different directions  
But whatever happens I know I've got you  
throughout the rest of the song Logan analyzed every word, he picked this song because he knew Rory loved HSM and knew that singing the lyrics would help the process so he picked it but he didn't think that all the lyrics woud connect with his feeling that he kept hidden inside his mind and heart. The more he sang the more he felt and the more he realized things that made his heart swell with so much emotion he thought it might explode. 

Your on my mind your in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
It'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..  
You know its true  
I just wanna be with you

(Be with you)

You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
Its sunny but raining, but its alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that your kidding me every time.

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me.

Logan knew he could count on Rory she was the main person he confided in. She was always around when he needed her. Could it be that he had more than platonic feelings for Rory? Logan thought as he poured his heart into the song without realizing it…

All I wanna do, Is be with you be with you  
There's nothing we can do Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart..

Logan couldn't control himself he ended up giving Rory the signal to come to him as she did so he caught her in his as and swung her around like Troy did to Gabriella as they sang the song in HSM3 he didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. The ending words of the song came and that was then that Logan realized he did have more than platonic feelings for Ace, Rory. She was the one he wanted to be with. With these newfound feelings Logan couldn't pull away from Rory only to stare into her deep blue ocean eyes and noticed something, it seemed to be lust, love? He shook it off and then realized that Rory couldn't have the same feelings for Logan as he did for her. He knew it was impossible, he knew that she wouldn't think the same as him he was stuck in like with his best friend _SHIT!... Life just became more complicated… _Logan thought as Rory said the last words of the song.  
I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with 

As Logan couldn't tear himself away from her blue eyes he didn't realize that a loud applaud was happening from the audience that was watching them. As it got louder he finally tore his gaze from Rory. And looked out into the crowded to find them all fairly surprised- as he knew they would be about his singing skills. He then also noticed that they all seemed to be smirking. He was confused and wanted to know why they were all smirking, that was his thing, it annoyed him that they just kept staring at him well besides Steph who was laughing, _god knows why Steph is laughing she's crazy anyway ,I mean we did catch her talking to someone in the corner when she was 12, _

Logan and Rory finally got off the stage and gathered with the other people that auditioned for the lead role, Mrs. Birtwell was wearing her usual crazy bright clothing and the bright lip stick that made her look creepy with her new dark gray hair, it wasn't the kind that was old people getting, well old it was a darker shade and it only made her more scary,

"OK, everyone quiet down we have our new lead roles" Mrs. Birtwell said

Everyone quieted down waiting to hear if they would make it. "Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore will be our new lead roles!"

"WHAT!" Logan exclaimed at the same time Rory did

"You two are the leading roles" She repeated again sounding a bit annoyed

"But it was just a dare! It wasn't supposed to be a legit thing!" Rory yelled clearly in shock

"Well miss Gilmore you auditioned and you got the role deal with it. You can't get out of this"

"You suck!" Rory yelled still pissed and shocked that she didn't mean for the words to escape out of her mouth, the auditorium got quiet as the silent death wish whispered through the room as glared at her. Rory was waiting for her detention when Logan stepped in

"What she means is you suck greatly. You know us kids and our slang words the grownups never understand" Logan said in his charmer voice, he was hoping to get through to Mrs. Birtwell she wasn't the most forgiving teacher, When some students stole her rocks she was found in her closet crying.

"Whatever, Check with Kelsey for your sheet music through the play."

"Kay'" Rory said weakly as she crushed her body into Logan's side as he pulled her into him. She didn't like this, and Logan knew it, he knew she was probably thinking about the massive amount of backed up homework she would have and her falling behind and not making it to College to become a journalist.

"Ace, stop worrying she'll get over your little outburst, and you won't fall behind the hours are fine besides you can study during practice. I won't let you fall behind" Logan said giving her the legendary smirk.

"If you say so, Will you bring me coffee?" Rory asked giving him her Bambi eyes, she knew he couldn't say no to, not with those eyes.

"Do I look crazy, I know better than to not provide a Gilmore Girl with coffee unless I value my life"

"Good" Rory said with a smile as she pecked Logan on the check.

After the small peck Logan was hooked, as she leaned forward and kissed his check he took a deep breath and smelled the scent of her, skin got loser it was a quick motion but it was all it took for him to lose control, the smell of her shampoo was too much, how she smelled like honey, and the way it mixed with strawberry, her perfume was a scent he came to know as Japanese cherry blossom as he heard Steph and Rory talking about it, it really did smell the way it was named, He wanted to kiss her right there but knew that the movement would cause her to get scared. And she'd run, same old Rory whenever she couldn't handle something she would run, for Rory being a Gilmore she wouldn't run it was break the number one Gilmore girl rule along with the unlimited amount of coffee it just didn't seem like Rory to run. Rory had told him the story of how her first boyfriend kissed her in the middle of the grocery store she yelled at me and herself as she told me how she shoplifted and how shocked she was when he kissed her. Dean ended up being a jackass and breaking her heart. They had been an on again off again couple he broke up with her the first time because she didn't say she loved him back when he told her first. They didn't fit each other and Logan saw it. He watched as she was crying over him asking him why he didn't want her. When the final break up happened in front of a group of friends leaving her crying in her grandparents drive way.

It was time for them to watch their friends sing. As they took their seats Logan mentally prepared himself for the horror of his friend's voices. As they took their places on the stage Logan thought how embarrassing this would be. When the music for were all in this together came on he again prepared himself and sat back to get his material to tease them endlessly for the rest of their lives. Logan was shocked when he heard their voices blended in they sounded like they were the second best decisions for the high school musical cast. He was shocked and kind of pissed that they didn't tell him. As Logan thought he shouldn't really be mad he hadn't told them that he could sing but he did that for his own reputation. He thought they would have atleast told him. Logan looked over at Rory and saw a confused look on her face.

"Did you know about this?" Logan asked hoping that she too wouldn't be holding something back from him either.

"No, nothing at all" Rory's voice sounded shocked

"Why didn't they tell us?" Logan asked still torn up that they weren't told about the singing abilities. It seemed petty and stupid but he couldn't help it he told his friends everything and they did the same. It hurt a bit.

"I don't know maybe they thought we were going to tease them or something, especially you, you love to tease"

"Yeah but something like this doesn't seem like them to be the ones to hide this"

"Yeah, I know, we can talk about it later, their almost done"

"They sound great don't they" Logan asked as he agreed with Rory. They would have to talk about it with their friends clear the air, Logan never liked being out of the loop. He felt left out. And he didn't' like that feeling.

As the song ended their were sounds of applause and everyone seemed to swarm around his friends in a frenzy of congratulations and appreciation of their singing. When Mrs. Birtwell came into view he knew that she would love them, most likely they would end up getting the second best lead roles in the play.

"Wonderful! That was beautiful it almost brought me to tears!" she cried

Everyone just smiled or had smirks as they watched Mrs. Birtwell tear up.

"You guys have the roles I'm not auditioning anyone else you guys are perfect!" said as a tear slipped down her cheek she always was a weeper when she was in front of her students.

Logan's friends face were priceless they were shocked but the only happy face was Finn's he looked excited and like he was about to bounce off the walls. Steph seemed shocked and a tiny bit mad. Rose was happy; Collin looked scared, green almost like he was going to puke.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle. As he looked over at Rory he couldn't help but think how nice his life was he had great friends the only thing missing was the perfect girl by his side, Logan had a flashback do into his head a brunette girl with pigtails and a book attached in her hands and her oversized AC/DC shirt that she wore with leggings and her favorite pair of black converse with blue laces. He remembered how cute she was and how she would pick a spot under the same tree and read. Logan remembered the day he first talked to her, They got into a debate about how she would always wear the same shirt.

_*Flashback* _

"_you must really like that shirt if you wear it all the time" _

"_Huh?" Rory asked her face was contorted into a confused face, her eyebrows raised and her eyes squinted almost to the point where they were closed, he thought the way she looked so confused made her look more cute than she didn in her oversized shirt that she wore all the time. _

"_You must really like AC/DC if you wear that shirt everyday" _

" _I do not, and yes a mater of fact I do like AC/DC. Is that so wrong"_

"_No, I just discovered that you wear the shirt all the time, I asked why?" _

"_Well my dad gave it to me. It the only thing I have from him since he left.." She trailed off, as Logan looked at her face it was sad and he quickly noticed a tear streak down her face, _

"_Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it was just a question," _

"_It's ok, it's just he just left and it's bad memories, I didn't want him to leave, I begged him but he left me there crying on the porch. _

"_Rory I'm sorry" Logan said bending down to hug her_

"_It's ok you didn't know… didn't mean too" she said crying harder _

"_Shhh it's going to be ok…" Logan said. He didn't know if it would but he couldn't leave her there to cry by herself. _

_The rest of the time Logan and Rory sat under the tree while he held her close to him letting her cry in his arms. Once she calmed down they gradually ended up talking, not about her father they saved that for a less sensitive time but the more they talked the more comfortable they became, they became friends and she met his, that day was the day he would remember for the rest of his life, it was the day he unintentionally fell for Rory Gilmore. _

_*Flashback ends* _

Somehow deep inside he knew that he always loved her, he loved her in her oversized AC/DC shirt, her pigtails and the attached book in her arms. The minute he comforted her in his arms was the minute he knew he could never be without her in his life. Logan had to figure out a way… he didn't know if he wanted her as a Girlfriend or his best friend either way he needed Rory Gilmore in his life… he would die without her.


	5. Steph's Help

I know I haven't written in a long time, I'm SO sorry I've been busy with basketball and homework and test and I know what you're thinking excuses excuses right? Ok well this chapter is about Steph convincing Logan to pursue Rory and a relationship with her, you also get a hint into his pass as to why Logan ,Collin and Finn are the way they are, So please Review and suggestions as always are welcome, So this is a gift to you all for the first day of Vacay! Ya! Right? I probably will be updating a lot too. So look forward to it kay! LUV YOU GUYS! Don't forget to R&R

-SpirtWriter-

Confessions 

Logan was sitting in the cafeteria deep in thought idly picking at his food. He couldn't get the newfound feelings for Rory out of his mind. The way her pale porcelain skin looked with her blue eyes and her dark brownish red hair. The smile on her face as they sang , Logan couldn't get out of his mind how well the fit they could banter like it was their job, the sarcastic remarks were thrown freely and he always felt he could tell her anything. Almost like he could pour his heart out to her, Logan was so lost in thought about Rory that he didn't realize Collin sit down.

"What's with you"

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind"

"Rory, huh? Did you finally realize you're in love with her"

"How di-, I don't know if its love but I know I have feelings for her, I don't get why when we were singing I realized it"

"Well you've seen all those romantic movies with Gilmore, music helps you figure out your feelings for someone it's inspirational it speaks to you"

"When did you become all Gandhi?"

"I don't know, it's Steph she makes me this way, Women change you in good ways, I think you need Gilmore, we told you, you were in love with her"

Logan didn't know how to answer so he just continued to pick at his lunch it was no use when he tried to tell himself that he wasn't in love with Rory, He knew it in his heart, after last night's day dream about her being younger in her AC/DC shirt he knew there was no going back. He was in love with Rory Gilmore, he just had to tell her but how was he supposed to tell her, when you told Rory things that shocked her or she didn't 'know what to say she tends to run. Again Logan was too deep in thought to realize Finn sit down next to Collin.

"What's with him" Finn said to Collin

"Rory"

"Oh" Finn said shaking his head in understanding

"Yeah, he's been picking his lunch for the last 15 minutes"

Finn chuckled "I never thought that when he finally figured out that he loves Rory he would be so… distracted and out of it, it's amusing"

"Will u two shut up!" Logan said annoyed at them talking about him while he was sitting right there

"Sorry mate" Finn sad

"Sorry it's just you're really out of it man, What are you going to do about Rory"

Just then Rory herself sat down at the table along with Steph and Rosemary.

"What about me?" Rory asked confused and intrigued in what the guys were talking about

"Nothing" all three guys said at the same time

The three girls looked at each other then at the boys, Rory and Rose shrugged it off, Steph knew something was up, she reminded herself to talk to Logan about it later.

"So what's the plans for tonight"

"Why, throwing a party Gilmore"

"No, We just had one Collin, jeez you'd think if alcohol wasn't involved they wouldn't do anything probably not even breathe. "

"I resent that luv I can breathe without alcohol I do it during school hours."

"whatever makes you sleep at night Finn, don't think I don't notice how you chug the "Water" in your water bottle" Rory said with a smirk on her face while the others chuckled.

"So, Ace if your not throwing a party then what are you planning?" Logan asked, he was curious he liked being around Rory and couldn't help but get excited at the chance to be closer to her.

"Well if you must know, I was hoping we could have a movie night, a romance movie night" Rory said hesitating at the end knowing that the boys would complain, but Logan didn't care he just wanted to sit next to her and be her pillow.

"I'm in" Steph and Rose agreed first.

"Ugh I really don't want to sit through a long night of movies, with romance and love and kissy kissy" Collin began to complain

"I'm only in if alcohol is served!" Finn said cheerily

"No alcohol Finn!" Rory said

"C'mon luv just two cases of beer?" Finn said with his innocent voice

"one"

"Four"

"Three"

"Five"

Logan and the gang shook their heads as Finn was going the wrong way in this haggle, he was supposed to at least find a middle that would satisfy Finn with his alcohol intake. Rory just kept getting lower while Finn kept getting higher. Logan looked at Rory she had a smirk on her face she knew she was going to win this, Finn didn't know how to haggle especially when he didn't have any alcohol in his system. Logan looked into the dark blue pools of her eyes they reminded him of the sea at Martha's vineyard the dark blue in it that was so expressive, looking closer he could see the freckles on her face that made her eyes look darker her thin but full lips that were so kissable he wanted to do it right now but Finn's outburst shook him out of his thoughts bringing him back to reality.

"DAMN! FINE TWO, I GIVE UP!"

Logan shook his head again. He knew Rory would win Finn was to stupid and alcohol deprived.

"So since my mom is away at business and Luke went with her we can have a sleep over too. Oh and were watching the notebook, Titanic, A walk to remember and sleepover."

"OH! Is that the one with the girl who goes on a series of scavenger hunts to get a seat at the cool table and then in the end she gets that guy"

Rory nodded

"Ohhh! He was a cutie!" Rose replied

"Excuse me luv, but when I see this guy then is when we can determine which one is cuter."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Finn" Rose said while rolling her eyes "Rory I'm so in as long as we get to rewind his entrance and other scenes of him over and over again."

"It's a deal girly" Rory said squealing with excitement it was going to be an interesting night

"Ok so everyone's coming over?" Nods all over "Good kay I have to go study for my French test, come at 7 with extra clothes, bye guys"

"Bye Ror." They all said in unison.

Steph watched the retreating Rory making sure she wasn't in hearing distance.

"Okay Huntzberger spill"

"What are you talking about Steph?"

"Don't give me I don't know what you're talking about shit, I know you like Rory I saw it in your eyes during your audition today"

"Steph I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Logan give it up she knows just like we all knew since the start"

"Ya man, the jig is up. We all know you like Reporter Girl, so what are you going to do about it"

"I don't know what I'm going to do about it, I don't even know if she feels the same way…" Logan said a hint of disappointment.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that she feels the same way" Steph said while chewing on her burger

"What do you mean she feels the same way?"

"Logan I watched you too sing that song, it touched your heart and hers she's finally realized that she loves you and needs to be with you. Rory as usual is shy and she doesn't know what to do about it so she's in denial, what YOU should do is talk to her, make her see your side, explain how you feel and make sure that she can trust you because we all know your history with the female species, you may be smooth with them but she's going to be insecure about it."

"Jeez Steph that's a lot of information"

"I'm a girl, I know all of this and I'm her best friend"

"Steph I know I need to talk to her, I just don't know how… I'm scared of rejection"

"How are you scared of rejection?" Steph asked not getting it.

"Steph there's a reason we don't do relationships."

"Care to explain"

"Well when we were in our teens we all were at a point when we had girlfriends, we were so happy and couldn't have been in anymore bliss, one day Logan was walking to class and found his girlfriend making out with Robert. Crushed he swore off being in relationships, see being in a relationship with girls can make men so vulnerable that you leave yourself open to get hurt. Since then he or we haven't been in a relationship."

"uh… I understand… You got hurt once Logan." Steph said holding his hand in hers showing sympathy. "Rory won't hurt you. You need to learn to trust. Start by starting a relationship with Rory"

"OK Steph I will talk to her, tonight"

"Good, because you two are meant to be together"

"Yeah I'll talk to her, we have practice afterschool, I'll be at her house early tonight so I can spend more time with her"

"Good"

"I'm proud of you mate, your moving on"

"Oh yeah, you and Reporter Girl I can see that happening" Collin said with a smirk on his face.

Logan's heart did a flip. He wasn't stuck anymore, thanks to Steph he could finally get over the relationship that made him what he was today. Logan couldn't help but want to make this work. He liked Rory, she was so pretty and quirky he's known her forever and they had a lot in common. Tonight he would talk to Rory and hope that he would be in a committed relationship with Rory Gilmore, he was going to state his case and promise himself to not give up until he's stressed his reason, Logan's stomach was in knots by the end of lunch, he hoped she said yes, because if she didn't he didn't know what he would do. He needed her to say yes, he was so happy around her and needed Rory Gilmore in his life more than a friend or just a friend it was better for her in his life he felt like a better person with her around. Logan promised himself to make it work.


	6. Monday Night's Alright for Romance

Monday night's alright for Romance

Rory Gilmore was nervous she's never been so nervous in her life, well that was an understatement she was nervous her first day of Chilton, First day at Yale, when she first kissed Dean she was more scared than nervous. The point is Rory was nervous because she was about to have a movie night with all her friends and the one boy that she can't get out of her mind. Rory was standing over her bed looking for the right outfit that would impress him and make it look like she wasn't trying too hard, She looked at her blue sweater that her mom had given her for her birthday, blue always made Rory's eyes pop out so she thought she'd wear that but then she couldn't think of what jeans to wear or to wear earrings she was so out of it her stomach had butterflies, ever since she sang that song with Logan she couldn't stop thinking about him, She was so deep in thought about him that she crashed into someone's locker door close it successfully with her head, not that the trauma was excruciating or anything. Anyways Rory was out of it she couldn't think straight, She had asked Steph and Rosemary to come over early to help her set up and so she could talk to them about Logan, When the doorbell rang she knew it was them and was so happy that she could stop staring at the clothes that were scattered around her bed, casting one more glance at her blue sweater Rory ran to the door before her friends got impatient and rang the doorbell a million times.

RING…RING…RING..RING!

"OKAY I'M COMING!" Rory yelled to the people behind her door. She heard a giggle in response.

"Hi! Hi!" They said in unison

"Hi, was it really necessary to ring my doorbell a million times, I'm pretty sure one was enough to get me up and open the door, if I didn't answer by the third one your feelings would have been hurt."

"Well we needed to be in the door faster since we only have an hour to talk about Logan before Logan himself actually shows up" Rose said breathlessly the girls had become fast friends and had worn off on each other especially Rory's way of ranting without breath.

"OK, Ok I'm ready to talk about him" Steph said happily while getting herself comfortable on Rory's couch.

"So first things first: How do you feel about him?"

"Well before I thought of him as a friend but ever since I sang that song" Rory took a deep breath "I don't know what to think but for one thing, I've fallen for my best friend"

"Awww" Steph and Rose said together

"Guys. That doesn't mean anything, for all I know he doesn't feel the same way and I'll be liking him for the rest of my life being a reporter that isn't happy being a grumpy old lady who yells at little children"

"Rory that's not going to happen. One because you are too hot not to get married to your perfect match, two he feels the same way"

"Wait he feels the same way?" Rory asked shocked in disbelief that he would ever feel the same way

"Honey the minute he started singing that song with you, you pulled him in. His eyes were twinkling like yours did when you were singing. He also can't stop thinking about you, it's part of the conversation he was having with Collin and Finn when we sat down, but he's scared of getting hurt sweetie. Make sure that if you guys get together you need to make sure he can trust that you won't break his heart like his first girlfriend."

"I'm scared too. I have a crush on the playboy of Chilton, I don't want to get hurt, I don't want him to say that he's into the relationship and feed me all this crap and then he'll end up cheating on me with one of the many girls who will be trying to kill me. If we got together I mean" Roy said breathlessly.

"Honey you guys have to talk to each other. Deal with it together because you both like each other, it's been obvious since the two of you met."

"I agree with Steph, when he first met you he couldn't take his eyes off of you, it was so cute" Rose said excitedly, she knew that Rory and Logan liked each other they were just so stubborn and kept denying their feelings now that that they finally figured out that they liked each other she wasn't going to sit and let them not be together, Rose and Steph had made a plan to get Rory and Logan to be as close as possible the entire night.

"Okay guys I get it. I'm not giving up on being with him, I'm fighting for my man" Rory said with a smirk on her face.

"YA! GIRL!" Steph and Rose exclaimed just as the doorbell rang announcing the boys presence

"I better get that before Finn becomes impatient and decides to try and knock my door down like last time." Rory said running to her door as the impatient boys continued to assault her doorbell. Just as Rory opened the door wide enough she saw a blur as Finn tried to break her door down and crash into the wall landing on the ground in a tangled mess . Rory Logan and Collin burst into laughter as they looked at Finn trying to untangle himself. Rose and Steph came out of the kitchen watching confused as the three laughed hysterically.

"What was that loud thud?" Steph asked first

"That would be Finn being impatient and trying to knock my door down, again!" Rory said the end in exclamation trying to sound mad but she couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at Finn who was still tangled. She couldn't help but wonder how he had tangled himself up the most that should have happened was that he just went full force on the wall but what you'd expect is unexpected when it came to Finn.

"Finn you're the most impatient person I've ever met!" Rose said laughing as he struggled some more in his uncomfortable position.

"It was cold outside luv, I didn't like being out there, besides I was scared that short blonde lady was going to come out and pinch my butt. It's your fault for not opening the door fast enough"

Ror shook her head in understanding as the first time Finn met Babette she pinched his but several times before Finn could get out of town."

"Finn that isn't an excuse for trying to knock my door down, my mom and I are very fond of it, we named it and everything, we looked at it for days and got used to it in our house, buying a new one wouldn't be the same, the house would have been off center and then we would be cranky for the rest of our lives never to marry, all because you wanted to get into my house" Rory said in full out rant while the others stared at her in astonishment that was the stupidest rant she's had in years but at least it was better than her coffee rant especially if she hasn't had any, god that was a problem.

"Ace calm down, you got the door open when you did, saving your door. May we come in" Logan asked with his usual smirk.

"Yes please come in" Rory hadn't noticed him much because of Finn and his antics but he looked good, he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with his usual leather jacket that she's known for years. It was the only thing that he wore on a regular basis, She couldn't take her eyes off of him she was staring into his warm, expressive chocolate brown eyes. They were in a trance, a trance so deep that she didn't realize the rest of them calling for her attention.

"RORY!" Steph screamed with a smirk on her face.

"Huh? What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing just that we should go set up the food" Rose said pointing towards the kitchen

"Oh yeah kay let's go, you guys can get settled the first movie is on top"

"Kay, ace"

The two boys started walking to the living room to get ready for the movie when a cry came out from the hall way.

"Uh Luv a little help here…" Finn said down on the ground in his tangled mess.

The girls laughed and pulled Finn soon as he was untangled he was off and in the living room with the other boys. The girls just giggled at Finn's antics, it was normal for Finn to be weird and unpredictable he was exoctic what could you do?

Logan, Collin and the now untangled Finn sat on the couch in hushed whispers as the girls were in the kitchen grabbing things, Logan knew his friends would be pestering him about the trance he was just in with Rory, he didn't know what to tell them, he just lost himself in her eyes, Logan made sure that tonight was the night that he would talk to Rory and tell her his feelings, he hoped by the end of the night he would be able to call her his girlfriend.

"Earth to Logan?" Collin asked waving his hand up and down in front of Logan's face

"Huh what?" Logan asked confused.

"Thinking about Rory again, mate" Finn said with a smirk

"No. I was just thinking about the amount of homework I still haven't done"

"Liar. I saw that look you gave her out in the doorway. Don't try to hide it from me" Finn said while Collin shook his head in agreement

"Just tell us that you are going to talk to her tonight"

"I will it's just I don't know what to say t-" Logan was cut off by the arrival of the girl that has been on his mind since he woke up this morning

"Hey! We come baring food" Rory said cheerfully Logan couldn't help but smile she was so cute when she was excited, He couldn't help but look at her, she was wearing Yale flannel pj bottoms with a pink long sleve that said Atlanta down the left side, her hair was in a bun with her bangs over her face she looked so cute he couldn't help but stare, Logan loved when Rory was dressed up in her normal clothes, uniform or when they had fancy dinner parties to go to because of their parents but seeing her in pj was his favorite look, when she had no make-up on and looked very comfortable, Logan had to look away but it was so hard when she looked so beautiful .

"So what movie are we watching first" Collin asked while hitting Logan so he could stop staring at Rory

"HSM3. Now don't kill me but I have the music on my ipod and I couldn't get the songs out of my head, plus it's romanitic and it'll remind us of how our high school isn't like theres with an entire garden devoted to one basketball player." Rory said ranting all over again

"It's okay, Ace just breathe in you'll be fine" (AN: know what song that's from? Hint: if you watch Degrassi think Clare and Eli song in his bedroom,)

"I just get so excited sometimes, I just can't help it" Logan just smiled she was so cute, too cute he wanted her so badly.

The gang sat through the first half of HSM3 without complaining until Troy and Gaberiaella started dancing ontop of the roof was Finn couldn't take it and decided to take out his alcohol. After he got drunk he started making jokes and singing along (Thanks to words being captioned). Rory, Steph and Rose sang along the entire time and Logan and Rory sang together when "Can I have this dance" came on again. When they put in Titanic and that ended you could hear silent weeping off to the side of the room… it was Finn.

"Finn why are you crying?"

"C'mon Finn it wasn't that bad" Rory said

"What's up buddy?"

"Did the movie get to you"

"I'm… all… out… of … Alcohol…" Finn said between sniffles ending in full blown hysterics as Finn cried harder.

"Oh god" Collin said slightly laughing

"Oh Finny… I'm sorry but you were only allowed a limit for alcohol anymore and you would be outside naked, which would upset kirk since he's the naked guy around town and then we'd have to save your ass from jail. It's all in the love Finny, don't worry you'll get more alcohol tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Are you crazy luv…? I won't make it to tomorrow!" Finn said now crowning himself the drama queen

"Finn don't be a drama queen"

"I'm not being a drama queen, I just don't see why I had to have a limit"

"I already explained it to you now hush, you guys put in the next movie while I go get more snacks"

"Here I'll help you ace" Logan said while grabbing two bowls and following Rory to the kitchen.

Rory had already started to fill up the bowls she brought in when Logan walked into the Kitchen, She seemed so concentrated on the bowls, so distracted, She was only looking down in the bowl the entire time.

"Ace are you trying to burn a hole in the food before we can eat it, I know your eating habits, that's not going to end well if you keep doing that." Logan said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood, she seemed nervous he was too, this was his move the only chance he had to try to get Rory to understand what he wanted.

"huh?" Rory asked finally making eye contact with him, even for a brief moment it made him shiver with excitement

"Ace what's wrong? You seem very distracted tonight"

"Oh it's nothing"

"Rory" Logan said using her actual word, as long as Logan's known Rory he's always called her Ace it was his nickname, she was a great writer and reporter ever since she could write it was always good stuff. As Logan looked at her he could see the shock at him using her actual name

"Nothing Logan I'm fine, let's go back in there so they don't think someone kidnapped us"

"Okay, Rory you know if something's wrong you could tell me right?"

"Of course" Rory said as she walked out of the kitchen

"Damn" Logan swore as he followed her, that was his chance and he blew it, if he couldn't gather the courage to talk to Rory and express his feelings he was never going to get her.

_Later in the Night _

Titanic had just ended, everyone was asleep besides two people that were arguing over the movie itself:

"C'mon Ace he was meant to die!"

"How could you say that! He saved her life, he didn't deserve to die!" Rory said in disbelief

"He served his purpose in life, its right that he died; he died a hero, her own white knight"

"Ok so he was her hero but he should have at least lived, and been a happily ever after getting married like in her dream" Rory said getting angry

"Ace he was her hero, even though she couldn't find his history because he was listed in a different name, she barely knew him, it's right that he died in her honor he sacrificed his life for her, why can't he just die in her honor, what is so wrong with that!" Logan asked also getting angry

"Logan if you really think him dying like that is right; you're obviously not a very romantic person!" Rory yelled walking up the stairs to her room slamming the door hard waking up the others that were asleep

"Whoever just slammed that door is dead!" Steph yelled in her sleepy haze

"Seriously, you guys woke up from the door, but not our voices?"

"Well I've had practice sleeping through voices, what was that about?"

"She's mad because I think Jack should have died, while she thought he should have lived and they happily ever after like in her dream"

"Did you seriously get into a fight over a movie" Rose asked sleepily

"Yes, yes we did"

"You two are so stupid, the only time you have to talk to each other and you argue over a movie!" Collin asked in disbelief

"Um, yeah" Logan said hesitantly while scratching the back of his head

"God! Go up there and talk to her!" Finn yelled grabbing his head in pain

"OK!" Logan said in surrender

Logan took the journey up the stairs to Rory's room, as he reached the top he could hear music blasting through her door. She was like him when he was mad, blast the rock; it was the only thing that made you feel better. Logan stopped short in front of Rory's door, he held his hand in mid knock when he got scared, Logan Huntzberger has never been scared he never was scared to go talk to a girl, he was cocky and very sure that whatever he said to the girl would end with them in bed together while Logan silently snuck out before morning. Logan finally knocked on the door tired of the weakness he was showing. The door swung open to show a very angry Rory.

"What do you want? Do you want to tell me more about how Jack should have died!" Rory yelled slamming the door again.

"Ace c'mon I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry, please open the door" Logan pleaded with her

There was silence, and then the door slowly opened. Logan hesitantly walked into her room, to find Rory sitting on the bed, she seemed calm but still a little mad, at least she let him in. Logan walked over and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulder in comfort,

"Rory, talk to me"

"What do you want me to say, I'm an emotional mess" Rory said in anger

"No you're not, you were protecting your opinion there's no problem with that"

"Logan how can you be so nice when I was so mean to you"

"Ace I can never be mad at you, you're to cute to be mad at" Logan said with a smile not realizing that he just admitted to her being cute, Rory of course the 'ace' reporter she was caught everything he said

"You think I'm cute?" Rory asked shocked

"Um.. yeah" Logan said hesitant of what she would say next

"Well, I think your cute too" Rory sad shyly, not making eye contact

Logan couldn't believe this conversation, before he lost her he had to make her listen to him, Logan reached over holding onto Rory's chin and making her have direct eye contact with him, Looking into her deep blue eyes he was ready to profess his feelings to her.

"Rory I think your more than cute, your beautiful, you take my breathe away. I like you more than just a friend, I hope you feel the same way or else I'm just sitting here for nothing, now I know your thinking that I'm a playboy and won't be totally committed to you, but I can and I'm determined to make you realize that I can be a boyfriend kind of guy I just need you to believe that and agree, I like you and I'm willing to tak-" Logan was cut of by Rory's lips on his, he was shocked at first but soon he knew that it was meant to be, it felt so right, they were kissing for a while, they soon broke apart when air became a need.

"Logan… I feel the same way." Rory said breathlessly.

"Good" Logan said kissing her again, Rory pulled away not letting him cloud her judgment, she wanted to be with him but she needed to tell him something before they made it official.

"Logan wait, before we become a couple I need to make sure I can trust you."

"Ace, you can trust me. I want you to know that I want all of you, everything you come with" Logan said uses lines from one of her favorite movies

"Good because I want you too. Just one more thing"

"What?"

"Logan I've been hurt before, to many times it hurts, I'm taking a leap by being with you, I just don't want you to hurt me, so promise me you wont hurt be or if you get bored with me you wont cheat on me behind my back"

"Ace, I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Good, all I ask is that you don't hurt me"

"I promise"

"Deal,"

"I say we seal it with a kiss"

Logan and Rory stopped their kiss just in time to catch the snowfall that was falling heavily outside,

"OH! ITI'S SNOWING!" Rory scream excitedly

"Ace, what's so exciting about snow?"

"Good things happen when it snows, c'mon let's go outside" Rory said repeating what her mother would say when it was the first snowfall

"Ace, it's like 5 degrees outside I'm not going to freeze my ass off"

"Aw are you scared your gunna lose your charm if you go outside?" Rory asked taunting him

"No" Logan pouted

"Then I don't see any harm in going outside"

"Fine"

Rory dragged Logan out of her room down the stairs and outside into the heavily battle of snow falling on the ground, She couldn't help but get excited, she was now dating the playboy of Chilton, he liked her and they were together. Rory started dancing on her lawn in circles; Logan watching her enjoy herself couldn't help but think that he was happier now more than ever with Rory, Watching her have so much fun. He joined her in her dancing, suddenly it was like high school musical being on top of the roof of the school, the only difference was that they were out on her lawn in the snow, the background music gave Logan the comfort that he had with Rory, As they became one and held each other being ready to dance the waltz.

[Rory]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide. 

Logan and Rory were so entranced by each other that they didn't notice the audience they had. Collin, Steph, Finn, and Rose all stood in the doorway of Rory's house watching the couple sing to each other. 

[Logan, Rory]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Logan]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Logan, Rory ]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Rory And Logan]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance 

Still staring into each other's eyes, the contact was broken when Finn decided to let his and the others presence known.

"That was so romantic! Just like HSM3!" Finn gushed like a teenage girl.

"Oh hey guys didn't see you there." Logan said turning to his friends while Rory turned a deep shade of red.

"I noticed, since you were stariing into each other's eyes like a couple" Collin said staring at the two

"What was that little dance number all about?" Rose asked

"Oh nothing it was just dancing."

"No you were dancing like Troy and Gabriella did in HSM3" Steph said suspiciously

"Who?" Finn asked confused. They ignored it and continued with the questioning

"OH...MY…GOD! YOU GUYS ARE DATING!" Steph exploded jumping up and down and running towards Rory hugging her "FINALLY! "She screamed happily

"OK, ok were dating"

"When?"

"A few minutes ago"

"It's not one of your no strings relationships is it"

"No, Rory is my Girlfriend"

"And Logan is my Boyfriend"

"AWWWWW" Rose and Steph said in unison

"Ok we need to go inside before, you freeze to death, those girls at school tomorrow won't be able to touch you will be very disappointed. "

"Oh god I forgot about that…"

"Rory don't think about them think about us,"

"I like the sound of that" Rory said kissing Logan

The group headed back into the house and to sleep, it was going to be a long day…

AN: So their together! Happy? I hope so, so the next chapter will be about Rory and Logan's first official day as a couple at school and the girls that will be mad at Rory for being with Logan, Also it'll be one of the play practices with a unsuspecting guest, tune in to find out who it is. I hope you enjoy this, I'm on Feb Vacay as you all probably are too so I'll be updating a lot, btw sorry about how long this chapter is my Microsoft word is telling me 11 pages and 4,491 words ok so I'm going to stop talking so I can update the next chapter… DON'T FORGET TO PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON! I want to hear what your thoughts and ideas are.

-SpirtWriter-


	7. Too Much PDA!

The Morning After

Logan and Rory were deep in sleep snuggled into each other in Rory's bed. They were awaken by the clicking of a camera and it's constant flashes, followed by the snickers and whispers of the intruders voices. Groining Logan removed the pillow from behind his head and threw it in the direction of the intruders hearing a bellow from an Australian accent Logan knew he hit his target. Rory finally waking up after all the noises was less than pleased by her interruption of much needed sleep.

"Whoever just bellowed is going to die" Rory said grumbling and snuggling deeper into Logan's side, Logan was now awake and noticing the looks of the others as she snuggled in. Her eyes slowly opened and as she came face to face with Logan's, his chocolate brown eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. "Mmmhh, Morning"

"Morning, Ace" Logan said kissing her, the kiss was supposed to be sweet and fast. But Rory wasn't resisting, she wanted more form it and more she got, pulling in closer the kiss got deeper, Logan licking her lip asking for entrance into her mouth, his hands had a mind of their own once he feel into the spell of that was Rory Gilmore, his hand was resting on her but the other on her cheek, before it could they could get any father Finn had interrupted.

"OH MY GOD! Get a room!" Finn bellowed

Rory blushed not previously realizing the presence of her friends standing on the side of the bed.

"Logan!" Rory said hitting his shoulder "Why didn't you tell me they were standing there!"

"Because they deserved it, they woke me up, technically you up so I think that was an appropriate retaliation on our part"

"Were standing right here!" Finn yelled catching the couples attention

"So?" Rory asked

"Well that was rude… Rory luv you've been hanging around Huntzberger too much, hang with me I'm a better influence!" Finn said half serious

"I think I'll stick to Logan" Rory said turning back to him catching his lips into a room spinning kiss.

"Oh ENOUGH!" Steph said pulling Rory out of bed and away from Logan. "There's coffee downstairs, that'll keep your lips preoccupied for a while" Steph said while pushing Rory out the door.

"Oh Coffee! Sorry Logan you'll always be second to coffee!" Rory yelled as she continued to be pushed out the door and down the stairs, leaving Collin and Finn to talk to him.

In Rory's Room 

"ok man, fess up what happened with you and Rory last night" Collin said

"Nothing we talked and agreed that we wanted to be together"

"is that all" Collin asked giving a sideways glance at Finn as they held out the video camera for Logan to see the clip of them dancing outside in the snow."

"Ok so maybe that isn't all that happened last night"

"That was quiet a dance, I didn't know you could dance"

"Oh will you to shut up, it was just a moment between me and Rory, my girlfriend, now if you don't mind I would like to have breakfast with her now that I was woken up by my friends" Logan said jumping out of bed and heading downstairs.

Meanwhile

"Rory you and Logan were looking pretty comfy " Rose said making Rory blush

"Yeah…"

"Oh c'mon Rory fess up! You and Logan are together right?"

"Yes we are"

"FINALLY!"

"Thank god, I was hoping after that dance in the snow that you two would be together"

"You guys saw that!" Rory exclaimed

"Yeah, you're a good dancer!" Rose said happily, ignoring Rory's confusion.

"Oh my god" Rory said shaking her head

"Rory what are you so mad about, that little performance got you two together"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not mad. I just surprised you guys saw that"

"Don't be sweetie it was really cute, I'm jealous I wish that would happen to me with Collin, but Collin is not a dancer, or so he says"

"You could convince him" Rory said with a smile

"Convince you to buy me coffee" Rory said quickly covering for Steph, catching her grateful smile. Rory turned around kissing Logan, it was supposed to be a quick peck,, but Logan wanting to finish earlier activities, Rory's body was now perfectly molded into Logan's chest his lips were attacking hers in the kiss while his hands moved to her waist moving further down and cupping her butt. Logan was licking the bottom of Rory's lip ask for entrance into her mouth, his tongue made its way into her mouth only deepening the kiss further. Logan pushed Rory up against the counter Deeping the kiss further, As Rose and Steph stared in shock Collin and Finn came downstairs stopping in there tracks as the couple contuined their make out session

Steph couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh god, I might just lose my breakfast"

"Seriously I got enough of that in the bedroom!" Finn yells in protest

"I know, Rory is like a sister to me seeing Huntz tongue shoved down her throat isn't what I like to see"

"Wait till Luke sees this he's going to beat the crap outta him "

"Oh yeah" the rest echoed in unison, Rory and Logan oblivious to the fact that they were being stared at by their friends. Then Luke walked in grumpy and tired going forward for the coffee passing Rory and Logan kissing, grabbing a coffee mug and taking the pot pouring the coffee in his mug he takes his first sip and finally registers that Logan and Rory are making out in the middle of the kitchen, his eyes becoming wide Luke yells.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Luke yells at Logan and Rory finally catching their attention and pull apart from each other in shock at the yelling

"Uh, Luke when did you get here" Rory asked while her cheeks became very red

"Oh I've been here long enough to catch you and pretty boy over here making out."

"uh… Luke I'm sorry" Rory said

"You will be wait till your mother hears about this!" Luke yells

"What about me?" Lorelei asks excitedly "is it something good!"

"Well I just caught your daughter in full make out mode with pretty boy!"

"Rory!" Lorelei pretened to scold "Good job! It's bout time you two go together congrats!" Lorelei says happily while Luke looks at her in disbelief

"Lorelei you should be mad not cheering her on!"

"Luke she's a teenager, she's supposed to make out with boys, it's normal for her glow!" Lorelei says with amusment

"Fine! But if she ends up pregnant I'm locking her up, with or without your say"

"Trust me for that one she'll deffinatly be locked up" Lorelei says walking towards the coffee

"Hey! Standing right here!"

"Hun, you know I don' t think you'll end up pregnant, but by the off chance that theirs and Apocalypse and the world is spinning in the opposite direction while a total eclipse blocking out the sun and you end up pregnant you know we'll defiantly have to lock you up,, especially if it's the devils spawn child"

"Mom! You need more coffee" Rory said trying to get her mom to shut up, her plan failed when her mother took a deep breathe and launched into one of her long rants.

"Hey! I've had one cup already which only means that I'm on my to chatty hyperness, you should know this Rory, I forced you to read the Gilmore handbook and yet you still don't understand it, sure you can finish one of your history articles in a second but you can't grasp the meanings in your own family handbook what shame you have brought on to this family! You should be shipped off!" Lorelei said finishing her rant

"Are you done yet? Because I would like to get ready for school before I'm late" said Rory

"If you must leave, go. Logan?" Lorelei asked waiting for his response "No funny business, and take care of my baby, if you hurt her they'll be a mob waiting outside your house waiting to kill you"

"MOM! Don't scare him to much, I still want him"

"Sorry sweetie!" Lorelei said in a scary sweet voice leaving the room.

Rory immediately turned pink after she saw Luke give Logan the "I'm watching you signal". Turning to face her friends she awaited their tourture of teasing her for making out with Logan in front of them.

"RORY GILMORE YOU HAVE SUCH STRONG LONGS!" Finn exclaimed the moment the coast was clear.

"FINN!" Rory exclaimed turning redder

"What! Luv you know you can't deny that, you and Huntz were going at it for 10 minutes nonstop until the man with the baseball cap came in, you can't blame me, you were the one that did it in front of us. But I have to give you props love way to go"

"I was… I just… uhhh" Rory said exasperated with Finn.

"Luv that wasn't a complete sentence"

"Shut up Finn"

"Finn leave my Girlfriend alone"

"Aww how sweet the overprotectiveness begins, Save that for when we get to school" Steph said.

"Speaking of school, I'm going to get ready. Oh guys don't forget we have practice after school today"

"Alright, as long as theirs booze and a chick fight I'm in."

"Yeah for once I'm agreeing with Finn, Chick fights are hot, I'm in"

"Let's go before the guys are too aroused to walk to their cars to reach school before the fights" Steph said dragging Rose and Rory with her.

"Bye boys" Rory said. Kissing Logan a quick goodbye

Logan turned around with a happy look on his face looking at his two best friends.

*20 Minutes later*

"Rory if you don't stop changing the stations I'm going to put child lock on it." Logan said with a amused look on his face.

"Logan there's no such thing, besides I need some music to keep me up"

"Ace, you had 7 cups of coffee and you're on the workings on your 8th one how are you not fully awake and jitter to too much coffee intake."

"Logan, Logan, Logan, you naïve boy, you should already know that there is no such thing as too much coffee intake. I am a Gilmore if you haven't remembered we are known to have a lot of coffee without getting sick, it's in our blood. Besides by the time you drink the first cup it starts to wear off so you need five times the more cups to replace that one."

"Ace you know how sickening that sounds?"

"An amateur like you? Yes. But that's only because you haven't been drinking coffee like me since I was months old, my mom didn't even stop while she was pregnant with me. So you're just lucky I'm not deformed because of the coffee and you only have to deal with the obsession."

"Breathe… Why are you ranting so early in the morning?"

"Logan you should know better than to ask me why I'm ranting I rant because I can and I'm especially good at it."

"No I do know better but your ranting because your trying to hide that your scared or nervous for or of something. Rory I'm your boyfriend now. What's wrong" Logan said giving her "the don't mess with me" face.

The two stared at each other for a few more seconds, Rory finally giving up and not being able to take the staring.

"FINE!" Rory exclaimed in defeat as Logan glowed in victory. "I'm nervous about going to school today. With all the girls who will want me dead because were together."

"Rory I told you not to worry about that" Logan said holding on to her hand. They were now parked in Chilton.

"You called me Rory" She said only focusing on that one thing

"I know,, it is your name"

"Yes but you always call me, Ace"

"Yes I know I like that nickname, Bur Rory is better. Listen to me you will be fine. Steph will be there and so will Rose. Collin and Finn will help distract any girl that so much as goes in your direction. I promise that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe"

"Well when you put it that way" Rory said leaning over and kissing him. For the second time that morning Rory and Logan's supposed to have a quick little peck and then they would be off but the couple just couldn't keep their hands off each other. They only stopped when they were once again interrupted by their friends.

"You would think they had enough of each other this morning." Steph said

"I'm just tired of seeing Logan's tongue down Rory's throat" Finn said

"I don't know what made her choose him, must be all that coffee."

"I don't know about you guys but I think it's cute, besides Logan's hands going dangerously close to her bu- oh too late" Rose said covering her eyes

"I've had enough. GET A ROOM!" Finn screamed breaking the couple apart to stare at him.

"Finn why is it that when I'm making out with Logan you always seem to pop up somewhere along with the rest of the group and interrupt can't you just leave us alone"

"NOT WHEN YOUR TOUNGE IS BEING SHOVED DOWN HIS THROAT I CANT" Finn bellowed some more

"Finn enough, she's my girlfriend aren't I allowed to kiss her"

"Fine maybe a little but do it in the privacy of your own home or a closet a dark room somewhere where I don't have to see it all the time!"

"Alright, Alight. We're getting out the car now"

Once the couple got out the car, hand and hand.

"Whose ready to step into school and face all the girls that now know your not single anymore."

"I am. Don't worry I got your back" Steph said

"Same" Rose said

The girls walked ahead of the boys. Rory in the middle steph and Rose on each side. Walking waiting to enter hell.

I know I haven't updated in a while but hey? Better late then never. So please help me I need ideas of how many girls should be mean to Rory.


	8. Don't Mess With Rory Gilmore

A Day in Hell, summer is the devil

Rory, Rose and Steph walked in the first line arms linked, while Logan Collin and Finn were the back up the group walked into Hell, all their minds swimming with anticipation of what would happen today. Rory was scared she knew the minute she walked in that all the girls would be sending her death glares and planning her death. Rory just kept saying her mantra in her head _this is for Logan, This is for Logan, and this is for Logan._ Rory walked through the doors and just like she imaged all the girls eyes were on her. She felt like she was the mouse and all the cats were licking their lips ready for their feast. Logan coming next to her put his arm around her and walked her safely to her locker. The minute Logan's arm was around her the girls glare only got deeper and more deathly, for a second her fear rose but as he rubbed her arm she felt better she was comforted and felt safe, she just knew that she could get through the day as long as she had Logan she could make it through all the cruel things she would be put through today just because they all know she's dating Logan, it sort of pissed Rory off she didn't like that they were all jealous just because the Logan Huntzberger , Play Boy of Chilton was off the market, big deal they could go out with Tristan! Rory thought in her head, she was so focused on her rant she barley missed Summer come along with her side comment.

"Hey man stealer"

"Excuse me?" Rory asked

"oh you didn't hear me I said hi man st-"

"Oh no I heard you, I only said excuse me because I was giving you a second chance for you not to be the stuck up bitch you always are, but the nice person I am I'll give you a third chance"

"Don't get me wrong Rory, you're a nice girl and all but we all know that you and Logan won't last very long, I mean your good girl and he's such a bad boy, I mean we don't call him a playboy because of his looks. You know just like me and all the other girls at the school that you don't belong with him, so save yourself the embarrassment and break up, oh and Logan if you even need a one night stand, my number is still the same."

"Ok Summer I gave you a chance but now your just asking for it," Rory said stepping closer to her; they were so close their nose were touching. Collin and Finn were getting scared they were inching closer hoping they wouldn't have to pry Rory away from summer, Rory may be small and quiet but she could pack a punch she could hold her own. "I'm just tired of all the spoiled stupid brain dead blondes wanting a piece of Logan, yes I know he's hot and he's the heir to the Huntzberger fortune but seriously that's all you girls want from him he's just another piece of meat for you to claim and have around your shoulder so you can look good for your mommies and daddies" Rory said now catching everyone's attention, a circle forming around their group. "I'm sorry that you need him that bad and are desperate enough to try to scare the girlfriend he has just because you want her spot. It's pretty sad, so if you really want to fight me bring it on, but I'll be nice and give you one more chance. I hope you choose wisely"

Logan leaned against his locker had a permant smirk on his face. He loved when people messed with Rory they were always in for a rude awakening when they realized she wasn't going to take your crap. Logan straighten up then walked over gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and took her hand walking her to their first period English class. Just as they were about to turn the corner summer lost her last chance with Rory.

"To bad, Logan's into a prissy bitch, Logan I'd be careful if I were you she might be the next generation Lorelei"

Rory stopped took a second to make sure she heard what she did hear, walked up to summer got in her face and just to give her one last chance asked : "What did you say about my mother!"

"I said be careful, I heard all how your mom got pregnant at 16. How she was the embarrassment for her parents that they never left the house for a year, and even when she moved out without telling her parents embrassed them more. I'm just saying with that kind of luck, who knows the odds of how she'll turn out. Careful Logan you don't want to be a daddy at 16 do you?" Summer said with a smug look on her face, thinking she won

"hmm that's what I thought you said. First you don't know anything about my family or my mother, so I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I mess it up."

"What are you going to do Rory, call on your bodyguards to mess me up, I'm so scared"

"Oh them, don't worry I do my own dirty work"

"Really"

"Want to see" before Summer could say anything Rory smacked her. The smack echoeing through the hallway causing any whispered conversations to stop, all eyes were on the two girls, Logan leaning against the locker still watching with the same smirk, he didn't move, didn't flinch when Rory smacked summer, he just stood there with the smirk still in place while Collin and Finn stood their shocked. Before they could make a move to protect Rory Summer smacked her back. Rory only smiled and then punched summer in the face, she went down instantly.

"Don't mess with me or that people I love, try me again summer, you'll be sorry." Rory said as she walked away, not caring about the bruises that would appear on summers face by tomrow, she wasn't even scared that she would snich, Rory made her point clear if she said anything summer would be sorry. Logan walking next to her only had a smirk on his face, he was looking at her quietly and only after they turned the coner did he stop her and asked her:

"Ace where did that come from? I've never seen you like that"

"I get very ferious when people threaten me, and bring up my mother."

"I understand, just one thing"

"Yeah"

"Remind me not to mess with you" He said with a laugh Rory only smiled and kissed him, at that point they had been in front of more girls giving her dirty looks, only now the rumor of what just happened with summer was passed within the minutes of it happening she noticed how the girls edge was scared and they did it secretly making sure that Rory hadn't seen it, no one wanted to mess with Rory Gilmore, in her mind it made her happy no one would walk over her but she didn't want to be feared or misunderstood as a bitch or a bad person. Throughout the day none of the girls messed with her, she was surrounded by Finn and Collin fearing of another confrontation but it never came, the day continued and she enjoyed Logan's company but she still didn't like how she was sort of out casted not that she talked to many girls, Rory felt better when she walked into the newsroom and could finally write, the area where she could be comfortable , where no one judged her and they all appreciated the way she wrote, when she walked in hand in hand with Logan they all smiled and welcomed Rory, no death glares, no mumbling and no ignoring she felt home and safe she knew that she could get through the situation as long as she had the newsroom for safety.

Later on that day…

"Logan. We. Need. To. Rehearse. The. Song" Rory said in-between kisses as Logan pushed her through the door still attached at the lips landing on the couch.

"Ace. There's. Time. For. That. Later." Logan said between kisses.

Rory pulled away catching her breath also giving her another chance to plead the song "Logan the faster we rehearse the song the more time we have to make out" She said with a smirk on her face, she knew she had him.

"Fine, what song did we need to rehearse again?"

"We needed to sing the shows our feelings for each other, I pick a song and you need to pick your own that we both sing to each other"

"And you choose?"

"Can't fight the moon light- Leanne Rymes"

"Wow.

"What?" Rory asked confused she ddin't understand his reaction, he seemed shocked,

"Just that that's a powerful song, it has so much meaning"

"I know but that's how I feel about you. You mean so much to me and it just took us so long to get to this point,"

"It did and I like the choice I hope you like the song that I choose"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Jesse McCartney is a pretty deep guy I was thinking about two songs of his"

"Sounds good, do you want to hear ET?"

"Yes Ace I love the sound of your voice" he said kissing her cheek, Rory blushed , she walked over to her stereo and the intro to Can't fight the moonlight came on, she took a deep breath and began to sing."

_Under a lovers' sky _

_Gunna be with you_

_And no one's gunna be around _

_If you think that you won't fall _

_Well just wait until_

_Till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight- starlight_

_There's a magical feeling-so right_

_It'll steal your hear tonight _

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gunna get to your heart_

_There's no escape from love _

_Once a gentle breeze _

_Weaves its spell upon your heart_

_No, matter what you think_

_It won't be too long _

_Till you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight- starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm –so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight _

_You can try resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that can't fight moonlight_

_No you can't fight it _

_No matter what you do _

_The night is gunna get to you_

_Don't try then_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know _

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it _

_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know _

_Don't you know that can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark _

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight _

_No, you can't fight it _

_Its __gunna__ get to your heart. _

Rory sang the last line leaving Logan's heart aching, it was beautiful, he couldn't find any other words, he couldn't speak , Logan went to her hugged her and then kissed her so hard with emotion and love that he left her breathing heavy cheeks pink and a huge grin on her face.

"Was it that bad, you needed to kiss me to make me feel better" she asked jokingly

"Ace… That was beautiful it's perfect and it expresses everything about our relationship." Logan said kissing her with just as much emotion as before. Again leaving Rory breathless.

"You have to stop kissing me like that!" Rory exclaimed with red cheeks

"Why" Logan asked with his usual smirk

"Because your making it hard to breathe"

"I'm sorry Ace you just make me so happy!" said Logan

"You make me happy too"

The rest of the night Rory and Logan "watched" a movie, they only paid attention to the first 15 minutes before they couldn't keep their hands off each other and ended up making out on the couch, Lorelei and Luke walked in staring at the couple going at it, only breaking the couple apart with one comment.

"Jeez even I didn't go at it that hard when I was 17, where's a spray bottle when you need one" Lorelei said with a laugh while Luke grimaced seeing Rory and Logan he'd known Rory since she a baby it was hard seeing her face connected to Logan's

"Mom! When did you get home?"

"Oh 5 seconds ago and was welcomed by my daughter making out with her boyfriend!" Lorelei said in her jokingly dramatic voice, Rory would be tortured for this for the rest of her life.

"Uh, sorry?" Rory said embarrassed, she then noticed she was still sitting on Logan's lap, she had moved there during the make-out session trying to get closer to him, the distance between them was too much, shaking herself Rory removed herself from Logan's lap and sat herself down on the couch.

"Rory you don't have to be embarrassed you've caught me in worse positions, so me and Luke will just head upstairs and leave you to alone, oh Logan you can spend the night if you want, just don't do anything I would do 'kay?" Lorelei said as she dragged an unhappy Luke upstairs.

"Thanks, Lorelei" Logan said, his only words spoken since they had walked in on them.

"Wow that was awkward" Rory said breaking the silence.

"I know, maybe I should go" Logan said getting up

"No stay, mom said you could stay the night, it's too late for you to drive back" Rory said pouting to make sure he would stay

"Okay" Logan said not being able to resist the Rory Gilmore pout.

Rory and Logan headed to her room, Logan stripping to his t-shirt and Boxers while Rory changed into her PJ's. They climbed into bed, snuggled and went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Rory and Logan didn't know it yet, but they were both falling hard for each other, someone had been watching them and noticed it too, that fact and that fact only gave the person the advantage they'd need to break Logan and Rory apart, paybacks a bitch… The stranger is going to rock their world… the clock was ticking, Rory and Logan's relationship and life is going to change, and not for the better.

I know I've been really late on updating but be happy I made sure that this chapter was long, my computer says 7 pages so congrats I thinks that's the longest for my stories, so tell me what you think good bad ugly or genius, please please please review thanks guys! I love you all,

-SpirtWriter-


	9. Who Says Exes Don't Come Back?

Who said boyfriends stay gone?

Dean Forrester watched the couple kissing. The sight disgusted him, his emotions flared with anger and envy, the sense of jealousy was obvious by his stance and posture as he stood across the street of Stars Hollow watch as the brown haired blue eyes of Rory Gilmore stared into the eyes of the blonde Richie rich. It made him mad. He knew that guy wasn't right for Rory and refused to see how happy she was. He belonged with Rory and he would do anything to get her back into his arms. So he could hold her, and kiss her just like they used to. He knew he was stupid to have broken up with her. But he refused to continue his stupidity by not being with her. Everyone knew that Rory was perfect. She was meant to be with him he refused to see anything else but the blind love he had for Rory Gilmore. The love so strong that he would do anything no matter the consequences.

Rory and Logan walked backwards together through the doors, lips attached. They were connected they weren't Rory and Logan they were Rory Logan they were one, a whole. As Logan pushed Rory back towards the couch. She was laid on her back as Logan was on top of her they were so connected to the other they didn't notice Lorelei and Luke walk in. As the two continued their make out session, Lorelei stood their grinning while Luke stood there in shock he couldn't say anything and was still trying to grasp the fact that Rory the little girl that he had known since she was a baby making out with a guy on the couch, his hands all over her groping her butt and touching her skin kissing her. Luke couldn't take he just exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Luke asked

Rory and Logan broke apart. Logan accidently biting Rory's lip, as they broke apart Rory's cheeks began to burn a deep crimson while Logan's were turning the same color. He rubbed his hands through his hair unable to keep the embarrassment as he realized that it was two times in one day that Luke has caught him making out with Rory, granted the first time wasn't with the two on the couch and his hands weren't groping her butt and her entire body.

"Luke calm down, It's good for Rory to be making out with her boyfriend, her new boyfriend that I just found about through Finn, we need to talk about that latter" Lorelei said coming to Rory defense.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN EVERYTIME I SEE THEM THEIR ALWAYS LOCKED AT THE LIPS, EXCEPT THIS TIME HIS HANDS WERE ALL OVER HER!" Luke said anger eminent in his face

"Luke she's 17 years old she can make out with her boyfriend. As long as they don't end up pregnant which is another thing we'll be talking about. But besides that I think it's good that they are together and it's healthy for the relationship Luke let the be."

"Fine but if she ends up pregnant I don't want to hear it" Luke said storming off

"Rory we had a rule, we wouldn't upset Luke when he catches you with boys. Two times in one day, that's enough to give him a stork, sweetie what am i going to do with you?"

"Give me and Logan our own apartment?" Rory said in a joking manner

"Hm" Lorelei said as if she was seriously thinking about it "No"

"Ok fine then I'll feel obligated to keep kissing Logan, which will enviably give Luke a stroke, your life, I guess" Rory replied.

"I think I'll take a risk, hey I risked having unprotected sex and look how that turned out," Lorelei said with a smirk as she left the room.

"MOM!" Rory yelled to the retreating Lorelei in surprise of her bluntness

"Excuse my mom she was exposed to chemical radiation as a baby, since then she hasn't been anything remotely close to normal"

"Hey I heard that!" Lorelei exclaimed from upstairs

"You were meant to!" Rory shouted back

Feeling satisfied at the lack of retort from upstairs Rory went back to Logan.

"Sorry, Luke is just very overprotective"

"I know he just loves you I don't blame him, I would be overprotective of you if someone was acting that way"

Rory leaned over and kissed him, just as the couple was getting comfortable on the couch again their was a knock at the door, rory quickly got up fixed her clothes and go the door. Opening it Rory was stunned into silence as the tall shaggy haired figure looked at her with deep brown expressive eyes.

SO THERES A CLIFFY GUYS! Sorry I haven't written in a while would you believe that I have two research papers at the same time along with the normal amount of homework in all my classes, if highschool gives you this much work I don't think I'm ready for college although I am a freshman so I'll get used to it, anyways I'll have this chapter up along with another one soon and an update on my story Change is good , Guys better. Please review! Give me advice on where I should go with this story. I love you guys

-SpirtWriter-


	10. Dean Is Back

Dean Forester Comes Back

Rory just stood in the doorway surprised the last time she saw Dean she had tears streaming down her face, she stood there watching him retreat back to his car. He drove away leaving dust and her heart broken, she didn't think he would be so mad at her, all she did was hang out with a bunch of guys at her grandparents house, she didn't think it meant anything but according to dean she was cheating on him, he also thought he didn't belong in her world, her world of free sprit and love, she didn't get it but she guessed it was the whole problem with her relationship with Dean he didn't trust her he never did, whether jess was in the picture or not Dean was never going to be able to be with Rory because he couldn't trust her. It was just him, she was to desirable by other men that he couldn't handle it. It was just dean, the fact that Rory was standing there with him in her front door she couldn't help but feel angry. He walked away and now he suddenly decides he wants to walk back, Rory was so angry she just closed the door in his face, she couldn't handle it , she was so mad. She was so mad tears were streaming down her face. Logan hearing the loud slam came and asked her what's wrong she couldn't even tell him she was just to mad. after a few mintues her anger subsided and she could finally speak and tell Logan everything.

"Are you serious" Logan asked mad, he was so mad he turned red, she thought steam was going to come of his ears,

"Yes Logan i wouldn't joke about this."

"Rory tell me if he comes near you again i will set him straight"

"Logan don't dean's pretty tall and the last thing i need is you walking around school with a black eye. if he comes around me again i will tell him off, sides this is my fight i need to finish it he walked away and this time i won't let him walk away until i've said all that i need to say."

"Ok but if he hurts you i have every right to punch him. I'm your boyfriend its what i need to do"

"Fine, man i didn't peg you for the overprotected type."

"Well you don't know that well then do you, Ace"

"I guess not, but i do want to say thank you"

"For what?"

"For being here, your my rock, i don't think i can get through the days without you"

"Oh, Ace"

Rory leaned over and kissed him, they soon got cofortable on the couch their were pretty engrossed with their make out session they didnt see Dean peering out the window with an agry glint in his eye.

*Dean's POV*

He was fuming. His mind flashed to thhe times when he could touch her, kiss her sweetly and holding her hand. He couldn't help but think about the first time they started dating, it was around her birthday and he had given her a bracelate that he made her, he put his heart and soul into that realtionship, the fact that she was sitting on the couch making out with another guy in the same spot he had once before only made him more angry. Dean walked away angry thinking about how he was going to get Rory back and away from that Richie Rich.

**Sorry it was a really short chapter but wouldn't you guys be happier to have a sshorter one than none at all right? So do me a favor and press that button under this message! Pleaze! **

**Thanks All -SpirtWriter-**


	11. Jimmy Neutron and Stalking Ex's

Stalking Ex's

DPOV

Dean had dropped out of school so he could devote all of his time to watching Rory and Logan's every move. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was stupid to just drop out of school for some girl. He'd competed for Rory before but it never worked out he somehow backed out and just let them win, he'd had enough of the sneaking around and the looks, god the looks it was always them they'd only look at each other one specific way it was one of those 'god she's beautiful' looks from him and a 'is he looking at me, I hope my hair is ok' looks, he knew it well on Rory's side she'd hoped that dean was looking at her and if she caught him she would smile shyly but seeing that look in her eyes again sent a surge in his heart but it sent a shiver down his spine when he saw that it was directed at someone else a blonde spiky haired Richie rich and he wasn't having it. His obsession with getting Rory back was reaching a whole new level. He was now to the point where he stalked them, he'd thrown away his whole life he always said to himself that he doesn't care but in the back of his mind he knows how bad it is. It hit him hard when he stalked them back to her house the two talking the whole drive, not noticing that he was following closely behind. He watched as they held hands during the ride and could see Rory talking animatedly to him, as he pulled up carefully next to the car he watched as the blonde bastard leaned in and kissed Rory, her lips moved along with his causing dean to have a flash back of when he caught Rory making out with Jess outside the dinner on thanksgiving he as so into the kiss he had forgotten about the black bag that he had hefted on his back, leaning in more he watched as their bodies molded into each other and their kissing had become more intense until Rory had pulled away and rushed into the dinner, now watching as Logan had kissed her the jealousy in his blood boiled it was on high he was going to lose it with just that one kiss, he lost so much control of his surroundings until he realized he was swerving into the other lane, he nearly missed a truck while still honking until he swerved back into the other lane, he then heard another honk when he realized that the black BMW was honking right back as he almost side swiped them into another car, he took a deep breath calming himself down he concentrated on making back to Rory's house, once they made it into the drive way dean had slowed down and took a detour and walked through the wooded area hiding in the bushes watching through open window as the pair made it into her room, more rage went through him as he has only been through the door of her room once upon meeting her, he was enraged as he watch them making out on the bed his hands touching every inch of her body, her hips and flat stomach he was more enraged as his hand slid down to her butt he squeezed it and kept it there dean wanted to punch a wall or burst in there an d punch the shit out of Logan, he shouldn't have had his hands on her at all, but as dean was thinking this Logan's left hand took up occupancy of her butt his right slipped right into place at her breast, he almost blew, he never got that far yet she'd been dating this guy for how long and he was already at second base, he'd barley got that close, Rory was changing she wasn't the same girl he'd fallen for and she was obviously different now that he watched Logan feeling her up. Dean sat there in the bushes waiting for them to stop, come up for air or Logan's sudden spontaneous death but nothing happened they were inseparable and it was unbearable for dean to continue watching he soon left vowing to continue watching until he could get his hands on Logan and convince Rory to take him back so that he was the only and last to touch her.

RPOV

Rory walked out of her last period class: AP Calculus class trying to figure out the problem they'd been working on, she was paying so much attention to her paper that she wasn't paying attention to her surrounding, the other students of the school were used to Rory walking without paying attention they knew they just had to swerve fast and keep away until you knew all her eyes were focused on the hallway ahead, as she followed her instincts and headed to her locker, she was so focused she didn't notice the blonde haired spikey headed boy leaning against her locker, she carelessly dialed her code in and reached for the books silently stuffing them into her overstretched yellow and black backpack, as she finally figured out the problem she opened her folder and stuffed the paper in as the old torn and ragged folder protested silently and continued to be harassed as she pushed it into her bag, she looked up startled and finally noticed her blonde visitor.

"Logan!, oh my god, don't sneak up on me like that!" Rory yelled at him holding onto her chest

"Hey you can't blame me I was just standing here, cute as ever and my own girlfriend didn't pay enough attention to my presence."

"Sorry I was trying to figure our this problem, after 15 minutes I finally figured it out, and noticed the shock of my life when my 'cute' seriously Logan could your ego be any bigger, seriously if your head grows any bigger they'll call you the ego equivalent to Jimmy Neutron. But thanks for trying to be nice" she said while she leaned over to kiss him gauging his response to the Jimmy Neutron jab.

The kiss lasted long enough for Rory to drop her forgotten bag on the ground and lean in more to the kiss, the two got very much into the heated kiss that people stopped to stare at them in disbelief, they didn't expect prudish Rory Gilmore to be making out with _the _Logan Huntzberger against a locker, hell she blushed at the topic of her sexless life being broadcasted on CNN. That had been played on the news over and over again for the entire month, every time she went out in public those who still actually watched CNN would look at her in realization of the whole debacle. The two went on as a crowd surrounded them and a one very annoying Australian interrupted their passionate make out session.

"I wonder what the crowds about, oh I see Logan and Rory yet again making out, seriously you two could you get a room, some children actually have to catch the bus!" Finn bellowed out in dramatics, to all the students that still lingered around waiting to see what would happen next.

"Shut up Finn, we; did not attract a … crowd" Logan said looking around noticing all the smiling faces as he realized that they were making out in front of the entire school.

"Whoops…" Rory said in embarrassment as she hid behind Logan shyly

"Yeah kitten, you've attracted a whole crowd, god you two she be on Broadway! I can see the headlines in big bold letters: COUPLE, CAN'T KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER! The new coming attractions of new haven, your mother would be proud. "

Rory now getting embarrassed used her sass and said "Finn did anyone ever tell you your mouth looks better closed? Just a suggestion" Rory said using the hand jesters then shrugging her shoulders at the end.

"Love I'm heart I thought you loved my mouth?" Finn asked in mock hurt

"Nope that's Logan's" Rory said kissing him quickly before it could turn into another make out session in front of the school.

"Oh I can see that, I just thought my was better"

"Well Finn, maybe one day we can have a comparison but for now I'm hungry Luke's?"

"I'm starving" Logan said with a smirk

"Me too"

"Well yeah, you guys just burned off some kind of weight after that hefty make out session; I'm surprised a teacher didn't stop you. Just wait till you guys have sex you'll be more than starving" Finn said with a wink

"FINN!" Rory yelled in embarrassment

"It's the truth "he said in defense "Let's go I'm hungry!"

"Kay but I need to stop at the house first and change, I need to get out of this uniform, thank god it's FRIDAY!"

"Bite your tongue; I thought I'd never hear the day Rory loved when school was over!" Finn bellowed catching eyes of classmates and disapproving teachers. "ok so I'll meet you guys there I gotta change too, sadly without a hot red head taking them off me… or a blue eyed brunette" Finn said whispering the last part but Logan heard him anyway smacking him.

They went their separate ways, Rory and Logan hit the road the ride was comfortable Rory tuned the radio searching for a good song to come on until 'rolling in the deep came on" Rory sat with Logan's hand in hers as she sang along to the hard sensual voice of Adel

"We could have had it all!, Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of my hand, but you played to the beating" Rory sang along. She looked over and could see Logan smiling as she sang, he had told her how much he loved her voice and that he could listen to it all day, Rory smiled back loving the way the bonded and how great they were together he made her heart sore, she was always wondering what they are they going to do next, he was so unpredictable, she didn't even know what she was doing with him but when she was with him he always made her feel good, as the song ended she hopped that they wouldn't break and she wouldn't feel the pain of his hand holding her broken heart, as she thought about it her face had scrunched into a crumpled sad look, Logan instantly noticed when her hand felt lifeless and then he turned his head to see her sad.

"Rory what's wrong?" he asked her concerned

"I was just thinking of the song, what if we broke up, I don't want to feel the pain of you having my heart, Logan I care to much about you and I really don't want to lose you"

"Rory I care about you, I really want this to work, but I'd be naïve if I didn't think there was a possibility of us breaking up, but no matter what I'm thinking of the here and now and I know that right here, I'm happy and right now there is no better feeling then being with you"

"God that was such a movie line" Rory said while wiping tears from her eyes "I love being with you,"

He leaned over and kissed her, it was almost long but he left her whimpering she wanted more and wanted to be closer. Then a dumbass with a green truck swerved into the other side almost getting swiped by a truck nearly causing an accident swerving back behind them then speeding up almost hitting the car, Rory turned around quickly out of fear and the feeling that she knew the driver she just brushed it off, but she couldn't shake off the 'being watched ' feeling, once they got back to the house Rory made sure she could get her hands on Logan brushing off the weird vibe she had… she maneuvered them into her bedroom lying on her bad, Logan's hands all over her body made her blood boil she couldn't take it she just loved the feel of his hands while they battled for dominance . Rory never wanted it to end, she knew he'd never hurt her, Rory was starting to feel like she could take their fast pace relationship to the next level, Rory's last thought before Logan took her attention again was

_I think I'm ready to have sex with Logan… _


	12. A Plan To Win Her Heart

A Plan To Win Her Heart

Dean couldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes he thought of Rory with her new boyfriend. He knew the guy's name he just didn't care to say it, saying it would only work up the fresh taste of bile coming into his mouth. It came up just thinking about what they do and how he is so comfortable being with her, he pictured it when he was with her and how she used to cuddle into his side when they walked the streets of Stars Hollow, not being able to take it anymore he jumped up and went for a walk, he knew where he was going the minute he jumped up, he only knew what he had to do his last chance to get her back, he had tried before but he had to try again he couldn't give up even if she said no he would never give up on Rory, he was the girl of his dreams and he could never let her go, it was impossible for him. He walked towards her window on the first floor he had climbed in many times to talk with her or when he just couldn't sleep until he saw her sleeping form through the window, as he approached her window he noticed a light was on her curtain was drawn so he could see her clearly, she was lying on her bed reading it was such a Rory thing she would read all the time and could be totally content for hours, he used to love how she would get lost in a book, how she totally forgot who was there she had her own world and never noticed if anyone came by or the stares she got. That was what he loved most about Rory. Getting up the courage he needed he knocked on her window.

Shaking her out of her trance she turned to the window and looked and saw dean staring at her, she moved over to the window and looked him in his eye until she could open her mouth and ask:

"What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to you"

"Dean I told you were done when you came to my front door what makes you think that it's going to work when you come up to my window"

"Rory I love you" Dean said hoping that would help his case with her

"Are you kidding me? Do you think that's going to work?" Rory asked in disbelief

"Rory I do love you, I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you, and I've been watching you and your boyfriend and he isn't good enough for you, he's different he has money and we've always made fun of those people like that, Rory you and me have been meant for each other, you're not supposed to be with this guy"

"Dean, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, were not meant for each other! Ok you made your decision when you drove away from me, I'm happy we've been over because I finally noticed how unhappy I was, how untrustworthy you were of me and how I could never trust you, you sucked as a boyfriend and you couldn't handle the fact that jess was my friend and nothing was going to happen, You made a good decision with breaking up for me because I found Logan he trusts me he cares and he's not jealous of the guys that I'm friends with, I'm sorry but no I'm never getting back together with you I never will so stop this and go home were over…" She let the last words hang in the air she was staring at him with angry burning in the depths of her eyes, he knew that she wasn't having it tonight so he just gave up, he would have to wait till she cooled down, and he'd wait until it was the right timing he slowly walked away without a word leaving her window to think about how he was going to get her to be with him again.

RPOV

Rory watch dean walk away she was furious she couldn't believe that he would show up late at night and come to convince her to get back together with him she was angry she had to do something. She ran upstairs to her mother's; room thanking god that her dad was away on a business trip because who knows how her and her father sleep or what they would be doing late at night.

"MOM!" Rory yelled

"Rory sweetie I know you're not old enough to learn this yet but when the sun is down and the moon is up and it" She turned checking her fuzzy blue alarm clock "3:20 in the morning it's the time to sleep!" Lorelei yelled

"Yes mom I do, but you know what else I do know that when an stalker ex-boyfriend comes to your window to try and get back together with you it's time to talk about what just happened" Rory said back

Lorelei finally sat up waking up completely

"WHAT!" Lorelei yelled in disbelief

"Yeah that was my same reaction "

"Rory go downstairs and wait for me"

"Mom what are you going to do" Rory asked a little scared

"Just wait for me down stairs ok"

"Fine but if we're going to vandalize something I don't want anything to do with it"

Rory went downstairs waiting impatiently her emotions out of control.

"Nothing like getting woken up late at night to wallow with my daughter lets party baby"

Since the late of night Rory and Lorelei used their own movies, they picked out every junk food that they had in their cabinet they ate everything while going over what dean said and what she said. Finally on the verge of sleep Lorelei asked a question that she knew she would have to do first thing in the morning.

"Rory what are you going to tell Logan?"

"Everything, we agreed to tell each other everything, sides he doesn't like Dean and he was already threatening to kill him if he came near me again, he broke that rule so Dean's in for a wake up call"

"You picked a good guy; overprotective is the way to go, night Hun"

"Night Mom"

Rory went to sleep thinking of how her life got so confusing she didn't know what to do with Dean but she knew she had to tell Logan. And she had to tell him tomorrow or else she knew it would damage some part of her relationship and that would only lead to what her and Dean had and she couldn't deal with another relationship without trust.

Meanwhile Dean was pacing the woods of Stars Hollow thinking what he was going to do he couldn't give up on her he refused to take no for an answer his thoughts were jumbled he couldn't think everything was pushing in on him the pain was bad and he finally dropped down to his knees, he remembered that he needed to take his meds, the pain of his and Rory's nonexistent relationship took his mind away from his medicine he grabbed the forgotten bottle and a water bottle down the small pill. The pressure released itself almost instantly once the pain resided he knew what he was going to do to make Rory want to be with him. It was fool proof she was going to have to be with him whether she liked it or not

Please Review I worked really hard after it was deleted off my computer three times it's finally completed! Enjoy oh and if anyone wants to be a beta for me I am now accepting so please see if you want to help me out and I'll return the favor send me an message. ENJOY GUYS!


	13. I'm Watching You

AN:Beware there are spelling erros excuse at the end of this chapter... Enjoy again sorry!

I'm Always Watching...

Rory walked the halls of Chilton it was morning and she had yet to waken up completely, after her late night stay up with Lorelei Rory was dragging herself to stay awake long enough to drive, as if it wasn't bad enough she had only half a cup of coffee, her head was pounding from withdrawal and her neck was in pain from sleeping on her hard couch, the Gilmores had woken up late almost late enough that Rory would miss first period, quickly getting dressed and silently thanking god that she goes to a private school got dressed threw her hair in a messy bun and left with the little amount of coffee in her system, she was just now making it to her locker, sparing 10 minutes until homeroom, the boys were all waiting at her locker while the girls just arriving talked to them, Rory showing up with a half dead look brought everyone's attention.

"Ror, you okay?" Logan asked first

"Yeah luv, you look half dead"

"Late night wallow fest with mom, overslept, half cup of coffee, shoot me" Rory said in all of one sentence a clipped tone and a yawn to finish it

"Oh boy" Logan said "Do we have to go rob someone for coffee, Ace"

"Yes" she said drowsily and leaned against her locker closing her eyes

"Wake up Rory!" Steph yelled snapping her fingers in her face

"Grrr" Rory growled back at her

"Wow, she always said to never let her go without coffee but I've never witnessed it for myself" Collin said bewildered

"I have she was six she passed out in my tree house with a bowl of jello, don't ask me how she got it I have no clue but she was asleep for hours, my mom took her inside and she slept in my bed until I finally figured out she was having coffee withdrawal I got her coffee and she was a little better"

"How did you figure out it was coffee withdrawal mate?" Finn asked curious

"She wouldn't stop growling at me every time I came in with food or a blanket, I went to her house to get her favorite stuffed animal and saw that their was a tipped over coffee machine and a broken glass on the ground"

"Wow, she really lost it"

"Yes, which is why we need to get her coffee, it can only get worse the older she is"

"True, I don't think I want her growling at me" Finn said with a pout

"Easy for you to say it was already directed at me" Steph said shifting her eyes towards rory with a hurt expression

Logan only smirked at Steph's sad expression "Ror?"

"GRRRRRRRRR" Rory said much louder her eyes opening and her usually soft blue eyes were now an dark enraged blue, her teeth formed a clenched threat say "I will bite you if you bother me again"

"Ok, I'll take her to the nurse say something and you guys go buy eight coffee's actually make that twelve, we can't risk it we need her fully loaded in coffee, she's officially hazardous" Logan said half serious as he gently pushed a now asleep Rory to the nurse, on the way she dropped, luckily no one was in the hallway as Logan picked her up, she growled again fulfilling her promise.

"OW! Ace, did you seriously just bite me!" Logan asked in disbelief he couldn't believe she just bite him

The rest of the group standing by watching Rory being carried away snickered at Logan's outburst.

She only responded by growling again, as Logan continued to lead her to the Nurse

Logan made it to the Nurse and told her she needed sleep because of Coffee withdrawal and paid her twenty bucks to call in his classes and tell them he was sick, he wasn't going to leave Rory, whether she bit him or not, he would let her bite him again if it made her feel better, he laid her on one of the cots and asked for a blanket, he grabbed one covered her up and sat in a car and watched her sleep.

Thirty minutes later the guys showed up with the twelve cups of coffee, a couple of magazines, donuts and a teddy bear for Rory.

As soon as they walked through the door Rory knew that Coffee was in the building, in her vicinity she awoke instantly jumping off the cot and at the direction she saw the coffee, she was like a starved animal who just found it's lifelong lunch, she attacked Finn and instantly stole the coffee out of his hand and began to guzzle it down her throat. Her smile, the one he missed all morning began to form as she grabbed two more and guzzled those down, she saw the donut bag and ate all the donuts.

"Ace, slow down, your going to get heart burn if you keep drinking the coffee like that"

"How dare you say such mean things about coffee, it has made me fully functional although I do not remember how I got here" she cocked her head to the side quizzically "Where am i?" she was confused, of course she was, she was asleep for most of the happing's and without her precious coffee in her system she couldn't even remember how she got to school.

"Well after you growled at Steph and threatened that if I touch you you'd bite me not thinking you'd actually do it I picked you up to take you to the Nurse, on the way might I add you DID bite me, thanks by the way, you've been passed out since and now here's coffee" Logan said ending his rant, god Rory had really rubbed off on him, before he didn't rant like that, but now being around Rory the pro at ranting of course next to Lorelei he was a babbling idiot.

"I bit you?" she asked innocently and confused Logan could only nod "Wow I don't remember that, sorry, I do appreciate you taking me here."

"Your welcome"

"Hey what about us Luv, we brought the coffee, plus you owe Steph she was scared shitless after that growl, which was pretty impressive, "

"Sorry everyone for my crabbiness it's just that a lot went down last night wit-" Rory cut herself off mid-sentence she said to her mother and herself that she would tell Logan about Deans midnight visit, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Logan along with the rest of her friends.

"What Ror? Why did you stay up late with Lorelei 'Wallowing'" Logan asked, added the last part in confusion

"Wallowing is what us Gilmore girls do when we've been through a break up or it's been a long day and something has just happened that you need to stay up all night, watch movies, and eat junk food and talk about the guy"

"oh, but we didn't break up, right, did I miss that, cause then you really didn't have to bite me if you just wanted to break up!" Logan asked in disbelief he didn't want to break up with Rory he was just falling for her, he was really happy and couldn't stand the thought of losing her

"Logan calm down, were not breaking up, and again I told you I was sorry, plus you can't really blame me I warned you before my we go together and during my state of withdrawal that I was dangerous and we were wallowing because, I had a late night visitor that really made me upset"

"Who!" Logan asked anger evident in his voice

"Dean showed up at my window, with this ridiculous speech trying to convince me to get back together with him and that you weren't right for me and all this other bullshit, don't get mad, it's not like I want to be with him I want to be with you"

"Rory I told you if he ever came near you again I would kill him, he did so now he's dead"

"Logan you don't have to, I'm fine he didn't hurt me, it's dean he's just hell bent on getting me back"

"I don't care, no one messes with my girlfriend, that's final" Logan said firmly, Rory knew she couldn't argue with him, he was at his stubborn point, it was impossible to reason with him

"ok" Rory said

"Hey, I'm happy you told me, I'm glad we have no secrets, they break up relationships"

"Does anyone have popcorn, this is a great show" Finn said sarcastically while the others stared at the couple, Steph a little teary eyed at how sweet Logan was being, she suddenly looked angered and glared at Collin.

"Why don't you act like that!" She yelled slapping him

"Ow!" Collin complained

"You're the worst boyfriend!" Steph yelled again walking away

"Thanks a lot Logan"

"Hey don't blame me cause you're not overprotective, girls dig that" Logan said with his trade mark smirk

"Bite me" Collins said glaring at him

"Talk to Rory she's the one who bites"

"Hey, I scratch too" Rory said with a smirk

"Hey leave that one for the bedroom" Logan said smirking too as he bent down to kiss a now blushing Rory.

"Ugh and I thought the kissing was bad, the Foreplay is worse!" Finn yelled with his dramatics

"Shut up Finn" Finn only holding his hands up in surrender

"how many classes did i miss"

"Four but you have the rest of the day off, thanks to your very convincing boyfriend"

"Oh i knew i was with you for a reason" Rory said with a smirk

"I knew you were using me i just needed to wait for you to admit it" Logan said bantering back to Rory

"I thought it was implied when we started dating?" Rory questioned mock confusement

"I had suspicions" Logan said smirking

"What did i tell you!" Finn said directing his comment to Collin "Their banter is basically foreplay!" Finn said shaking his head

"Finn" Logan said in a warning tone

"I agree with Finn, your banter is basically foreplay " Collin said nodding in agreement with Finn

"Ok, well since i have the rest of the day off, will you take me home, god knows i'm still not fully awake to drive home" Rory said pulling her bambi eyes to cox Logan more

"Is there any other way to get out of it" Logan asked Rory in Mock questionig

"Leave before i force you guys to have sex!" Finn said exasperated at the foreplay match that they kept to

"Ok, ok were leaving god, lemme go grab my bags" Rory said leaving with her hands up in surrender

"Logan if you don't screw her soon i'll find someone to do it for you, this little foreplay game you keep playing is getting tired" Finn said making his point with a mock yawn

"Finn me and Rory will have sex when me and Rory want to have sex, we won't do it with the influence of others"

"God you are so whipped "

"Whipped?"  
"Yes whipped when you are a sad puppy who follows Gilmore around and does everything she wants "

" i am not" Logan said in disbelief of his friend"

"oh please 'you've got victor wrapped around your baby finger"

"What.. baby finger, who's victor"

"Oh c'mon Rory hasn't made you watch Bring it on?"

"Um No..." Logan said still confused

"Oh well Rose made me watch it" Finn said as if he needeed to explain

"Me too"Collin added for good measure

"Ok and that has to do with me how?" Logan asked still confused

"Oh well the girl had Victor whipped, she put him in his place, like Gilmore does to you and he came chasing after her when she went to a diffrenet school for her friend oh and the last thing you need to do to be whipped like the guy in the movie is save her from kicking a girls ass at a party"

"Really guys, just because i care for her doesn't mean i whipped she's my girlfriend aren't i supposed to do what makes her happy?" Logan asked

"Yeah i guess" Finn said beginning to surrender

"And so what if i'm whipped, i'd rather be whipped then alone, she's my life i wouldn't have it any other way" Logan said with a small smile on his face

"Ready" Rory asked Logan

"Yes lets go" Logan said grabbing Rory's bag and taking her hand in his, they made their way to the house, once finally there, Rory crawled in her bed ready for sleep.

"Ace, where do you want your bag?" Logan asked her peeking his head t see her so comfortable in her room, it upset him to hear that Dean had the nerve to come to her window to try to get her back, it wasn't right and it only made him mad, he must have been physically made because Rory looked down and saw his hand wrapped tightly around the strap of her bag.

"Logan what's the matter?" Rory asked confused as to why he was hurting her backpack

"what?"  
"Well, you stopped talking and went off to a far away land, then your grasping my backpack pretty tightly which is odd, cause you never told me backpacks offended you,"

Logan chuckled lightly he didn't realize the hold he had on her bag"Sorry i just can't stop thinking about Dean and his little visit last night" Logan said shamefully, he didn't want Rory to think he didn't trust her, that was the last thing he needed, he already knew that being with Rory you have to trust each other it's the key part of the realtionship but having her last two boyfriends break up with her because they couldn't trust her, he didn't want to break up over that too, it was stupid to begin with,he just wasn't ok that Dean just stopped by, he didn't even use the door, he went straight to her bedroom, it frightened him that her saftey was now tested, for all ROry knew Dean could be spying on her while she's getting dress or sleeping, Dean could cross the line of an ex boyfriend to a stalker ex boyfriend.

"Logan you don't have to worry, i think i made my intentions of how i feel about him pretty damn clear that he wont come back, are you ok with it cause i think i have a plan that would ease your mind"

"Oh really, enlighten me"

"Well you could start spending the night over with me so you can protect me from any peeping Roms coming by my window" Rory said seductivly dipping down to kiss Logan hard and rough, the kiss got more heated, as Rory was laid on her back Logan hovering over her he placed his handson her hip gliding his hand over her the soft alabaster color of her stomach, he continued to move it up until it was under her shirt over her bra, Logan pulled up her shirt leaving it on the ground next to the bed, he moved his hands so he could keep hold of her hip and kept up his teasing as he went up over her nipple through her lacey bra, he could hearher breathing increase as he went in circles more and more around her nipple he finally couldn't take it anymore and took her bra off, Rory not being able to take it took Logan shirt off and lead her hand painfully slow down to his belt as she unbuckled it she slowly pushed it down and started to play with the wasteband of his boxers, Logan was now sucking on her now very erect nipples, Rory heard a moan escape his lips as she grabbed his now hardening member. Her hand started moving up and down on his member making his gasp out for breath. While Logan was gasping for air Rory slid down to face "the beast" she had never done anything like this, she had only kissed Dean and never ever touched Jess's member. Now with Logan she seemed to be a free spirt, she realized she liked it, she liked that she had no self control in a good way, she still knew her boundaries but she knew how much she wanted to do this for Logan.

Logan couldn't beleive his shy girlfriend woud actually be touching him, when he first started dating Rory they had the sex talk and she told him that she wasn't ready, now two months later here they are on her bed, with Rory now sliding down to reach his now erect cock, he watched as she slid down and took the tip of his cock and put it in her mouth he could feel the warmth of her mouth instantly made him groan, he looked down to see her smile around his dick, he could only groan again as she continued to suck him off, soon he couldn't take it anymore he blew his load, it felt so good he didn't even have a chance to warn her, he looked down ashamed but once he saw her face and the smile she had he instantly felt better.

"God, Rory i didn't know you could do that" Logan said while still trying to catch his breath

"Well it goes to show you don't know everything Huntzberger" Rory said with a smirk while leaning down to kiss him,

Logan's heart was beating he couldn't belive an innocent Rory woud do that, not that he minded he like it, he wanted her to do it again, As they continued to kiss Logans hand went down her skirt and under her underwear, he started rubbing her clit in circuler motions, he could hear her gasp of breathe as she felt her orgasm building, he contuined to rub her as he inserted a finger inside, her breath was becoming ragged and she was breathing harder she started bucking her hips in sync with his hand he knew she was going to come soon so he inserted another hand to increase her pleasure she only bucked harder he continued the sensation with one last moan she came. Logan looked up and watched her ride out her orgasm, he leaned over and kissed her they entangled their arms in each other falling asleep. Little did they know they were being watched the entire time...

DPOV

Dean sat there looking through her window waiting for her to come home from school, he knew their would be a couple more hours until she'd arrived but he still sat there looking through her window awaiting her arrival, suddenly he heard a car drive up, and noticed it was Rory's she got out, and then a blonde came up behind her, they procedded to enter the house, he was in disbelif Rory skipped school and comes home with HIM he was upset it shouldn't be that rich blonde it should be him, he watched them enter her room, they were talking he couldn't hear what about but he could see that the blonde was mad about something and Rory was trying to calm him down they started kissing and then he saw that Rory's shirt was being taken off by him, Dean was disgusted he couldn't stand to see that guys hands on her. he continued to watch them not being able to tear his eyes away from them, ROry's bra was taken off and she slid down to his crotch, he was curious as to what she was doing until he saw Rory take his dick out and rub it then put it in her mouth, he was furious now, he didn't even get that far with her not even close they only cuddled and kissed no matter how many times he had tried to turn their relationship physical she always pulled away ending with a fight and them not talking to each other, soon they broke up but he never got as far as this Logan character had currently been going with Rory he wondered how long they had been dating for her to be ready to do this with him, he left his thoughts and watched as she continued to suck him off, getting angrier and angrier as she did it, he could see Logan's eyes closed and he seemed to be enjoying it, his face looked like he couldn't take it any longer, he saw him buck his hips up and by the shock on his face he had blown his load in her mouth, he seemed scared for a moment to lost in her mouth on him that he didn't warn her, but once he looked down smiling at him he relaxed, returning the favor Dean watched his hand go down her skirt he was fingering her and Dean was pissed, he was angry he never got that far with Rory as he watched her emotions to him fingering he wanted to burst in there and beat the crap out of Logan for being able to touch her like that, once she had her orgasm she kissed him they wrapped their arms in each other falling asleep in the others arms, Dean started at them for a moment, he wanted to kill Logan and he wanted to smack Rory for cheating on him like that, she was sleeping peacfully with a smile on her lips, Logan holding onto her small frame a smirk on his face. Dean left before he knew he'd break into the house and beat the crap out of them both. Leaving a piece of paper behind for Rory.

RPOV

Rory woke up still wrapped in Logan's arms, she couldn't beleive that she took the next step of her relationship with Logan, they had been comfortable enough to do that with each other, She knew then that she was falling for him and hard. Slipping out of Logans hold on her she changed out of her uniform into shorts and a crop top, she looked over and saw Logan was no awake and staring at her.

"You didn't have to change i liked you the way you were when i went to sleep"

"Yeah i did too, but i figured my mom wouldn't want to walk in and find me half naked with my boyfriend"

"True, hey you're ok right?" Logan asked sitting up concern evident on his face

"Yes, what we did, i have no regrets, i was ready to take that step with you" Rory said smiling

"Good, because you suprised me Ace, i didn't think you'd ever do that"

"I know but i felt great doing it" Rory said making her way back to the bed, and kiss Logan, she was going to deepen the kiss when she saw a piece of paper on her window. she pulled away "Logan what's that" she asked pointing to her window

"I don't know, that wasn't there earlier" He said getting up and opening her window to get the paper"Ror it's for you"'

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief she read the note quietly, turning pale as she read it

"Rory what's wrong, what does it say" Logan asked now scared that his girlfriend has turned stone cold and pale

"Dearest Rory, i am very upset with you, Your little display of affection i saw today was not approptie i thought we were in a realtionship but it seems you've been sneaking around with the Rich kid again, Why you haven't shown me that display of affection i don't know but i'm very sad that you would do such a thing with him and i haven't even seen you half naked before until today. Just know that you've made me angry, i will not forgive you, but don't worry payback is insured and i won't be nice about it... Remember i'm watching you Rory always..."Rory said her voice cracking at some points as tears streamed down her face

"What the hell he was watching us!" Logan excalimed in angry this guy had over stepped his boundaires he was watching her now and leaving threats, he's had enough they needed to tell someone and fast before something happend to Rory. Logan held her close to him trying to keep her safe. he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, "Rory i won't let anything happen to you" Logan promised her, he hoped he could keep it...

AN:That's a wrap for this chapter i hoped you liked it! please Review and tell me what else you want, always open to suggestions and sorry for spelling and grammar errors' my Microsoft Word wasn't working so i had to use notepad and it didn't have spell check

-Tina-


	14. Support and Then Some

Support Group

After finding the note Logan couldn't beleive that someone could be so creepy enough to watch them, he felt disgusted and violated, he had hoped that the first time him and Rory had done foreplay that they would be alone, and that was there intention when they came to the house, doing what they did was amazing he was still in shock that Rory would do that. He reminded himself to speak about that later. but now as he sat on her bed holding her crying he couldn't believe that it happened. He was very upset that she was crying he didn't like seeing her crying or in pain he was so used to seeing a strong Rory since he first met her up until now. after she read the note Rory went into the kitchen, Logan knew she needed everyone so he started calling them. There was one important number that he needed to call first

"Huntzberger" The deep voice answered, Logan would have never called his dad if it wasn't important he didn't like showing weakness to Mitchum because he could just hold it against him, but this was for Rory so he swallowed his pride and answered his father.

"Dad, it's Logan we have a problem"

"What kind of problem, did you crash your car again, or screw a very important mans daughter and broke her heart?"

"No it's not me in trouble, it's Rory"

"What happened" Mitchum asked in a hard tone, Mitchum had known Rory just as long as Logan has, and has always felt like she was his own daughter, any harm that would come to her would piss Mitchum off and he'd do anything to protect her.

"Her ex boyfriend is stalking her, he came for a visit the night before and she talked to him and told him to stay away from her, but while we were in her room he was apparently watching and left a note, it's becoming a threatning situation and we need to do something"

"What did the note say?"

"He said he didn't like what he saw and that he was going to insure payback and it wasn't going to be nice, dad i'm scared for her, he's going to be watching her and can possibly hurt her. i told her i'd do anything to protect her but i'm scared that i can't do it, i need ur help"

"Ok, Logan i understand, i don't want anything to happen to her either. we need to get lawyers and a bodyguard but do it discreetly so that he won't suspect anything"

"Thanks dad, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"I know son, Rory's part of our family, always have and we protect our family"

"Yes, i've got to call the others, She's not doing good right now, thanks again dad"

"Your welcome son, and Logan give her a hug for me"

"i will" he said before he hung up Logan was suprised that he was so civil with his dad, but that's what happens when Rory's in your life she can make it better in so many ways. Logan then called Finn knowing Finn and his big mouth he could gather the others and save Logan more calls

"Logan i thought you would have been busy with Gilmore, why are you calling?"

"Finn we have a problem"

"What! did you have sex and she wasn't ready and now she's crying! if so i'll kick your ass!" Finn excalimed outraged

"No! well sorta but that's not the point, her ex finally fulfilled the point of his exsitnce in her life"

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when everyone gets here, you need to get everyone else over here, Rory needs you guys"

"Ok we'll be there, should we get the usual"

"Yeah but do doubles and tons more coffee, i'm calling Lorelei and we deffinatly need more"

"Ok we'll see you in a while"

"Ok man, hurry "

"We will, nothing will come in our way for the one and only Gilmore"

Logan hung up from Finn andc alled Lorelei. "Dragonfly Inn Lorelei speaking"

"Hey Lorelei it's Logan,"

"Hey Logan, what do i owe this call for"

"We have a problem, Rory needs you"

"Why what happened, did you guys break up?"

"No no, dean"

"Oh god, i'll be there in three mintues"

"How your half a mile away"

"Never underestimate a Gilmore, we don't like running but when it's nesscary"

"Ok i'll see you soon"

Logan finally done with the calls went to check on Rory

"Hey Ror?" Logan called out

"Yeah" he small voice responded

he went over and took her in his arms.

"Rory everything is going to be okay, i won't let anything happen i care about you, so much in fact i called my dad for help"

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, Rory and the fact that we did what we did today, i don't have any regrets, i hope to have more incounters like that "

Rory only blushed in response, when he dipped down and began to kiss her, deepeing the kiss he held onto her for dear life. Logan licked her lips with his tounge asking for entrance she granted him and it only got more intense they were then interrrupted with a loud groan

"Well atleast their not doing their bantering foreplay" Came Finns voice

"Yeah but now i can't eat in my kitchen for a while for fear picturing that" then came Lorelei's voice

"Mom! don't play that card i've seen worse with you and Luke"

"Hey that was one time, we didn't know you were gunna come home that early"

"Well i did, and i saw that"

"i said sorry i even took you shopping"

"Dosen't mean i didn't have nightmares"

"Ok were all here" Finn said interuppting Lorelei's response

"OK bring all the food into the living room and put a movie in it's going to be one of those conversations that last all night" Logan said

"Why are we all here anyways" Steph asked "Finn wouldn't tell us anything

"Cause i didn't know anything Logan wouldn't tell me much"

"i needed to wait until everyone was together so we can all talk about the biggest pain in our ass as of lately"

"Ok so on with the story" Lorelei said anxiously

"After Rory's crash at school i took her home, we were making out and got intimate" Logan said while Rory burried her head in the crook of Logan's neck, blushing as Logan saisd what they did infront of her mother " After we were done we went to sleep and when i woke up Rory was up and changed we were talking and then kissing again and then i noticed a peice of paper in her window. from Dean" Logan passed the paper around for all of them to read. " He's become a bigger problem then we thought, he's become threatening, now i've called my dad and he's going to issue an restraning order and have a body guard follow us to insure Rory is safe"

"Ok we'll get back to what the two of you were doing after, but he was watching through your window! are you kidding me, if i knew i wouldn't be in jail i'd be down there finding him, i told him if he ever hurt her i'd cut his head off with a very rusty pair of sisscors! he hurt her too many times and now i'm really going to do it!"

No one knew what to make of Lorelei's outburst, she was pissed, it was how Logan felt when it first happened, he'd had to restrain himself from punching a hole in her wall, as he looked around he could see collin clenching his fist and bitting his lip so bad that it was turning white, then he looked at Finn he considered Rory his little sister and he seemed the angriest of their group he walked over pacing then he punched the wall repeatedly until his hand was nothing but a bloody mess, everyone just froze watching him Rory couldn't take it she walked over and just held his hand, he stared at her for a mintue and then hugged her crying, it was rare seeing Finn cry he didn't do it often unless he was drunk and a girl just rejected him it was an off chance that happened so it was still rare to see him like this sober and watching him hold onto Rory only made the situation more serious, Rory was being threatened in danger and his only reaction to it was to scream cause he saw them naked, he should be punching a wall or holding onto her to comfort her he felt like a shitty boyfriend.

"I'll kill him first" Logan said getting up pacing his voice cutting through the silence in with a cold chill

"Logan you can't, none of you can do anything, you'd all end up in jail and i can't let you guys do that for me, it's my problem i'll fix it" Rory said with a determined look in her eyes but her face didn't help convince anyone, she began sobbing and the tears only flooded more.

"Ror, it'ss ok, were all here for you, we'd do anything for you"

"That's the thing, i'm so relaint on you guys, it's not good, what if dean starts to realize that then he comes after you guys it can't happen i won't let any of you get hurt because of me" She finally looked determined like she was serious, but Logan saw something else, he saw bloodlust, she was lusting to hurt him pay him back for what he did, she was just getting over him, she was just begining to heal from the scars he caused her. it was something he knew would ruin her and he couldn't stand by and let it happen he knew he'd have to help her even if she didn't want it. he realized then that he woudl never be like this with any other girl with this much drama he would have been runing a long time ago he realized then that he loved her he was in love with Rory Gilmore...


	15. Good Distractions

Welcome back all, the reviews were very encourging so i thought i should write more. Ok well here it is:

LPOV

As Logan watched the determined look in her eyes, he couldn't help but think, what Dean had done to her, what Jess had done to her, granted he wasn't part of this situation but the before of it caused a part of Rory to lose herself when situations like these came up, when Dean became abusive, when he was overprotecctive and when he became a couple jackass and accusing her of cheating. The last couple boyfriends she actually have had screwed her up as much as she was determined to fix this with Dean he knew she'd do soemthing she regreted he knew he needed to protect her from it no matterwhat it took. He looked back at her and watched her eyes glaze over with thought the wrinkle of her eyebrows and the pout in her lips as she thought about it, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her she was deadset on this there was no stopping it. Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lorelai comment on what they were doing before we found Dean's little note.

"Well- we were, um making out" Rory said stuttering her words while she hid in the crook of my neck trying to hide the flush of pink that was deffinatly on her cheeks.

"Really? i think it was more than that" Lorelai said going on as she watched Rory hide in his neck

"Yes seems that love and mate had a little bed time hussle" Finn said with a smirk

"Yeah reporter girl, what were you too doing, how about we all guess"

"Ohhhh mommy loves this game!" an very excited Lorelai said jumping back to the couch

"You two were playing a game"

"of what, we need to figure out of what!" excalimed an now partiapating Steph

"Ok, what are the most things they would do together, alone, in her bedroom" Rose said while lightly taping a black painted finger to her temple in fake thought

Rory was sitting there fuming she wasn't enjoying the teasing and was soon going to burst, in embrassment they always teased her but now that she was with the playboy of Chilton she had been teased more on the sexual aspects of their lives once Rose had implied the basics of how they got together in her room, Rory just couldn't take it anymore

"Ok! fine! we were making out and i had my first time of foreplay are you happy now!" Rory burst out in pure embrassment which only turned out to make it worse as she watched the amused looks on her friends and mothers faces, she knew they were waiting for her to crack it was what they always used to get good stuff out of her when she wouldn't spill

"Dirty!" Lorelai said first leave it to my mother to be totally fine about finding out her daughter gave her boyfriend a blow job and only reacting by saying their catchphrase

"Naughty!" Finn said as he looked over at Logan who had a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arm around Rory's waist and sat her on his lap holding her close and whispering in her ear as she smiled back at him "Hey! i wanna know what you two are talking about" Finn said always the nosy one

"i was whispering to my girlfriend that she can bite me durring foreplay" Logan said with a dirty smirk

"LOGAN!" Rory shriked while hiding her face in his chest

"What you bit me ealier why not doing it durring sexual activites" Logan said with his smirk still fully in place

"DIRTY!" Lorelai said with a smirk on her face too

"Oh my god!" Rory said while getting up "I need coffee!"

"Oh get some for mommmy!"

"No!"

"Well then! you obviously forgot who brought coffee into your life"

"No i remember, does Rossie O'Donald like her coffee black?" Rory asked sarcastically

"No, but i heard Lorelai Gilmore likes hers, with cream and two sugars"

"Really?i don't know how to make that, i'll just have to have to let you do it yourself now won't we" Rory said with a smirk, not letting her mother get off that easily.

"Mean daughter! i show you the elixr of life and this is how you repay me, well those 26 hours of labor just wasn't worth it now was it" Lorelai asked to no one in patictular as she contuined her rendition of being a drama queen

"Hmm" Rory said pretending to think about it " Guess not" She said walking out of the kitchen with her coffee. and back to ther spot with Logan.

"Fine be mean to mommy, i'll just tell gramma what you and Logan did she'll have Logan's head for sure!" Lorelai said excited of her use of blackmail

"Blackmail works both ways mom! remember what i know!" Rory said with her 'don't mess with me' look he knew well when she was pissed at a girl who would say something sexually suggestive to Logan

"What do you have on me Gilmore?" Lorelai said with a look of nervousness

"I'll tell Gramma you stole her diamond necklace she was looking for last week and pawned it to buy Jimmy Choos!" Rory said with excitment, god knows that Emily Gilmore would hold the grudge on that necklace

"How do you even know that!" Lorelai asked scared

"I have my ways, plus you told me in a druken babble from founders day punch"

"Damn that founders day punch!" Lorelai said sadly

"Exactly!" Rory said excited now that she had something against her mother

The two Gilmore Girls had been staring at each other with evil glares waiting for the other to crack, Logan knew Rory would play her hardest not to crack against Lorelai and he also knew that Lorelai was crazy and wouldn't give up either,

"I'm Bored!" Excalimed a very annoyed Finn, he was entertained while watching the banter between the Girls but now that they were just staring at the two of them he wasn't going to stare at them creepyily it was akward he'd only do it if he was drunk enough and if they were naked, then their was a point to staring at them.

"Shut up Finn, i'm trying to WIN!" Rory said annyoed by Finn's interuption she was in the zone

"Never going to happen" Lorelai said Rory and Lorelai were always competive she even recalled the argument they had when Lorelai clamied Rory streched out her sweater and claiming Rory's boobs were bigger than hers.

"It's so happening!"

"God this is almost like watching Spike and Angle fight for the cup to save the world"

"Oh i saw that episode, they fought each other till they got the cup and it was filled with Moutain Dew, they were very upset" Steph said agreeing with Rose

"Oh! i Love Angle! but not as much as i love Buffy!"

"Oh yeah Buffy kicks ass, Girl Power icon!" Steph said

"OK i give up" Lorelai said tired of staring at her daughter it was starting to get really awkward

"Yes! i Win!" Rory gloated as Lorelai sipped more Coffee

"Oh! Mommy has an idea!" Lorelai said ignoring her daughters gloating

Rory gasped "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Say it on three"

one... two... three... "BUFFY MARATHON!" Lorelai and Rory exclaimed while the three boys just started as the girls that were now bouncing around and dancing as they exclaimeed buffy, then started humming the tune to buffy the vampire slayer

"What the hell?" Collin asked confused

"I don't know man, but we have no choice"

"I don't care mate, i'm just enjoying the bouncing" Finn said as he watched the girls bouncing

"Finn, you perv stop staring at my girlfriend!" Logan and Colin said at the same time

The guys continued to stare at the girls as they finished up humming the tune to Buffy

"Ok we need to get food for our movie marathon!" Rory said jumping again as Logan slapped Finn

"Logan and i will get the snacks"

"Finn Get the Alcohol"

"Steph and Rose get the living room organized to fit eveyone, were camping out in the living room."

"And Collin go into my room, don't go snooping but find m season 7 Buffy dvd make sure the 'Once more with Feeling' is in there" Rory said "And mom get the food, Lukes and Chinese"

"Ok everyone understand?" everyone nodded

"Good, break!" Rory said as everyone set off to their respective places

Rory and Logan walked to Doose's, she had learned later that day from Babette that Dean had quiit his job, she thanked god that she coud freely walk into the convince Market without worrying that he would attack her in one of the aisles. She walked through the aisles while Logan pushed the cariage and helped pick out some of the food. an half hour later they made their way to the register. Rory looked at the guy in the register she knew, she knew him from stars hollow high before she made it to Chilton.

"Hey, Rory" Jeff said sweetly while pushing his glasses up his nose

"Hey, Jeff how's it going"

"Movie night, you know how us Gilmore's do it"

"Yes, would you like your Movie night discount"

"We have a discount, just for our movie nights?" Rory asked confused, Lorelai had been doing the food shopping for them lately.

"Yeah, Taylor decided to be nice one day, god knows why. but yeah it started and Lorelai has been using it ever since.

"Cool i'd love to use it" Rory said nicely

"ok well that'll be 45.90"

"Loving that discount already, Jeff"

Jeff grabbed the food and handed it to Logan and they were off, walking back to the house as soon as they opened the door they were welcomed with the sight of Steph and Rose, trying to push the main couch.

"Push Steph Push!" Rose screamed as she tried to push the couch back

"I'm pushingg as hard as i can, this couch is heavey!" exclaimed Steph

"We need man, power!" Rose said giving up

"No were women and we can do this!" Steph said as she clapped her hands together and began to push the couch again, it finally started moving and made it to the spot where they were moving it too.

"Oh thank god!" Rose said exhausted

"Wow that was a sight!" Rory said while setting the food on the table

"I must say that's the funniest thing i've seen in a while, thanks Steph. Loved the Girl Power" Logan said mimicking her

"Oh, Shut up, Rory your the one who made us do it"

"Yeah but i figured since collin's in the other room you'd make him do it"

"Wow, didn't think of that"

"Wow, guys, but i must say i'm proud"

"Thanks, girlly" Steph said as she went to change, while Rory and Logan set up the food, just as Finn came back with the Alcohol and Collin emerged with the dvds.

"Got the dvds"

"Got the Alcohol" Finn said happily

"Got the snacks" Logan said holding a bowl of twizzlers to Finn

"Now we need the main course" Lorelai said behind them

"Oh YEAH! We can get this Buffy marathon started!" Rory said excited she'd just come back from changing herself, into shorts and a Yale T-shirt she looked cuter than ever according to Logan.

"Ok so we have to watch the musical first then work our way down" Rory said as she hit play andn the music came on showing Buffy in bed staring at her ringing alarm clock.

"Why is she staring at her alarm clock?" Finn asked confused

"Because she's not herself"

"So why dosen't she get therapy?"

"Because their aren't any in SunnyDale"

"Well that's just stupid"

"Finn, shut up!" Rory yelled while snuggling into Logan and watching as Rory started singing along to the openning song

"Ace, you know all the words"

"Of course, this is moms and mine guilty pleasure" she said while kissing his lips ligghtly

Time passed and Rorry had completly forgoten about Dean and his threats, she brushed it off until it actually became a problem. Snuggling into the arms of Logan she felt safe like she could face anything aslong as he was at her side, she'd be just fine. by the middle of the movie, eveyone had fallen asleep it was just Rory and Logan and they were currently watching as the Demon who cased the spell on SunnyDale was singing to Dawn and telling her how she'd be happy being his queen. she looked up at Logan seeing a smirk on his face, he was enjoying the episode and seemed to be humming the tune to himself, he caught her staring and looked down

"What?" He asked as he saw Rory staring at him

"Nuthin, just if a demon tries to wed my sister i want you to stop me from combusting" Rory said as the ending tune came on

"I'll be with you until you get sick of me ace, I-I "

"Logan are you ok"Rory asked she was suprised he was about to say he loved her, she knew it his hesitation and the look in his eyes

"Yeah, Ace i just. i'll protect you from anything and any one your my girl. what i'm really trying to say is I love you Rory"

For once in Rory Gilmore's life she didn't feel like running, it happened with Dean, It happened with Jess but with Logan her feet were planted and she knew that she could say it back "I love you too, Logan" she said leaning up and Kissing him, the kiss was supposed to be short and sweet but it became hot and heavy and long, very long until their group of friends that were suppsoed to be sleeping interuppted

"EWW! Stop necking! i think you've guys have had enough fun time for one day dont cha think" Lorelai said first

"Yeah, Love if you two don't stop your lips are gunna fall off, then what's left to do..." Finn said with a smirk as he let his sentence dropped

"Aww, it's cute guys" Steph said

"Yeah, they just said they loved each other"

"Yeah, but it was so sickening that i need to puke now"

"Well go for it collin, maybe you can remove the stick from your ass, while your at it" Logan said with his usual smirk in place,while he hugged the girl he loved closer to him

"I love you Logan"

"Love you too, Ace" He said again kissing her

"Who's up for the karooke!" Lorelai said excitedly pointing to the ' i have a theory' karooke part

"Let's do it"

The girls sang along to the Scooby Gang while the guys watched, Logan couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy on the planet. as he watched the girl he loved sing along with her mother and two best friends.

More Buffy stuff? tell me what you think guys, haven't updated in a while but hey, here it is, hope you liked it, give me suggestions don't know what to do with dean yet. Drama is coming, just need to know how.

-SpirtWriter- :)


End file.
